The Things That Come
by UrNotFukinKstew
Summary: Edward and Bella are now happily married and have been for five year. However, is that enough to stop the past from coming back and haunting them? LEMONS, Lemons, & some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing Twilight.**

**Okay not sure where to begin to let about this story here. It was something that I had long into the making. But it started as something else, then I played with it some more and it was something else, then I had it over on blogger, and then Alex and I both thought it could make a hot ass fic and then maybe I will start working on it some more agian since I have not touched it in a while. Plus the charaters will make some hot B & E. So I am not turning it into a fanfic. The best thing is that about half of it is prewritten so that will make it easier for me to get updates to everyone faster.**

**I had too much fun writing some of these chapters and you will all learn why very quickly. The story is going to contain a lot of flash backs to Bella & Edwards begginning days but they will all be very easy to keep up with. **

**However I dont want to say too much and give anything away for those who have not seen any of this before.. **

**My partner in crime for this monster is Alex (LustLikeTequila/Hazeleyes71790). She likes to yell at me to write.. She's been doing to to me for months over this story.. OOPPSSS**

The Things that Come

"Happy Anniversary," he said looking deep into my eyes while picking up his glass of champagne. I followed his action, clinking them together.

"Happy Anniversary, honey." I said back leaning over to give him a quick kiss before I took a drink from my glass.

We were out to eat for our fifth wedding anniversary. Edward had gone all out, taking me out to my favorite restaurant downtown and surprising me with jewelry, lilies, and the most expensive bottle of champagne the already too pricey restaurant offered.

In the past we never made our anniversaries a big deal, but I think he was sucking up. Tomorrow was actually the real date of it but he had to fly out after work that day for a business trip.

We were finished eating and basically just sitting next to each other, staring into each other's eyes. I still had times that I would be at loss of breath when I looked at him.

Tonight he was dressed in one of his nice black suits with a blue and green tie that accented his beautiful eyes and his hair; his dirty blond hair. When he had his hair a perfect mess it only made me want to run my hands through it more than usual. My eyes went down to his lips; the lips that always seemed to match mine perfectly. I wished I could sit here and kiss them for hours.

Watching him, I could tell with his now wandering eyes, that he was taking me in as much as I was him. I decided to let him know that our minds were on the same path as I slipped my foot out of one of my heels and set it on top of his slowly, then slid it up his pant leg. Either my foot was cold or I surprised him because he flinched and got a look of shock on his face.

"Bella?" he questioned as he slid a hand down onto my lower thigh, squeezing it.

"Yes?" I asked trying to act as innocent as I could while I scooted my chair closer to him, now able to touch as much of him as I wanted.

His hand continued to grip my thigh, turning me on with the force he was using as he moved up an inch with each handful of leg. I dropped my right hand onto his leg, slowly creeping it upwards towards the nudging bulge in his pants that was beginning to grow. He brought his head over to mine, his breath going down my neck sending shivers throughout my entire body. Feeling my reaction he tilted his head to my ear bringing his mouth to it and letting his tongue begin to trace it.

I now had my hand fully on him, rubbing consistently making him harder. However I was a bit frozen from the movement of his tongue.

He stopped, putting his lips to my ear, "You might want to calm down there ma'am," he whispered gripping my thigh once more really hard before pulling away from me.

I gasped in astonishment of his self control. As the waiter went by, Edward stopped him asking for the check, which thankfully the waiter already had with him.

Edward slipped cash on the table and stood up adjusting himself. After, he pulled my chair out for me. As I watched him I noticed the fire still burning in his eyes. Grabbing my jacket, he opened it for me to slip my arms into the sleeves. Slipping it up over my shoulders he leaned halfway around me giving me a long kiss on my neck as I pulled my hair out from the back of the jacket.

Putting his arms around my waist he led me out to the lobby of the restaurant which then led us to see the down pour awaiting us outside.

Edward led me out into the wet night. Almost instantly I had water dripping from my eyelashes running down my cheeks. Bringing my hands in front of me to catch water in my palms, I began giggling and spinning around.

I noticed Edward standing still, watching me with his sexy slanted smile.

I stopped and slowly made my way to him. He reached his hand out and when I took it, he pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist looking up at him letting the rain fall straight down onto my face.

He smiled at me slowly bringing his lips down to mine. Gradually he added more and more force, re-sparking the fire we had just moments ago inside. I led my hand further up his back pressing my body closer to him.

His right hand came up brushing my hair behind my ear and grabbing a handful as he forced his tongue into my mouth. Closing every possible inch between us, I pushed my hips into his thighs allowing me to feel him on my lower stomach.

Edward's other hand was roughly gripping my dress. I knew we were probably not going to be able to make it home by the time we started ripping off clothes.

I pulled my head away from his to come out for air and I saw it on his face and felt it on my stomach. Edward wanted me, he wanted it now.

Looking around to see if we could be able to make it to the car, my ear got bit, stunning me. The bite turned into a kiss which trail from my ear, to my chin, down to my neck, and finally to my collar bone.

"Now." I heard him say.

I managed to nod my head in agreement.

Slowly releasing me, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the front of the restaurant.

After a few steps we turn down a dark alley way that brought us towards the back of the restaurant. Against one of the brick walls there was a pile of boxes and crates. Pulling me around them, Edward threw me up against the hard wall.

Stunned, my jaw dropped giving him easy access to shove his tongue into my mouth, massaging mine with his. Reaching up I took two fist full's of his hair pulling his head closer.

He brought his body up to mine and pinned me against the wall.

Edward then began kissing down my neck again. I pulled my leg up and wrapped it around his hip. He then took my other leg with his hand lifting me all the way up. As I kept my legs wrapped around his, he began pulling up on my dress. When it was up, exposing all of my legs he pressed himself to my body, allowing me to feel how hard he had become.

I began un-buttoning his shirt rubbing my hand on his chest and kissing him everywhere. In between my legs began to tingle as his hand met me and began rubbing. Reaching around my panties Edward inserted two fingers while playing with my clit.

Unable to hold it back, a moan escaped my mouth.

One leg at a time Edward took my panties off. While using his hand more, I began squirming and getting louder, ready to feel him inside of me.

Suddenly his hand covers my mouth and presses himself up against me.

Two kitchen members come outside and set boxes and bags into a back dumpster. They stood there for a few minutes talking, the rain muzzling their voices. While they are talking Edward continued to make circular motions with his hand, making it hard for me to not make any noise.

Finally the two men went back inside.

Edward stood up straight again and I took my hand down to his belt unable to wait any longer, needing it right away. Once his belt was undone he allows me to pull is pants down some in order to pull him all the way out.

Kissing him I took his cock in my hand and insert him into me. This time a moan came from him. Slowly he began moving his hips back and forth.

Biting my lip I can't help but tip my head back, allowing the rain to wash the sweat from my face.

"Fuck, baby you feel so good tonight." he whispers in my ear.

I began thrusting my hips towards him helping him to go deeper. Becoming in sync with each other we start going faster and faster.

"Edward. Oh my God. Oohh. Edward baby!"

"Bella. Shit," he says as he pulls a handful of my hair releasing another giant moan turning him on even more. Which makes him thrust harder and deeper, banging me against the wall

Keeping my left leg around him he reaches under my right and lifts it up more as he shifts his body. Feeling him so far inside me I reach up the back of his shirt, which is soaking wet, clawing my nail into him.

His mouth came back to mine, kissing me so hard my lips were beginning to swell. Edward pounds faster signaling he's almost ready to climax. My body reacts and began tingling everywhere.

Losing control slowly, I began touching every part of him in reach. Speeding up again he let out a groan and slowly, we both were moaning. My body lost all control as my toes clenched and I let out one last scream, cumming; losing all energy and strength in my body.

He thrust in me twice more before he grunted in my ear, indicating he had finished.

Unable to talk he continues holding me against the wall as we try to catch our breath. I lay my head back on the brick trying to get my breathing back to normal. Edward continues to slowly kiss me all over. When we were breathing normally, he puts me down. Staring down at me he kisses me on my cheek and grabs my hand to take me to the car. We were both soaked from the rain and sweat and I know a shower is going to be a given when we get home.


	2. Here We go Again

**a/n still dont owe twilight..**

**i dont have anything to say rn.. except thanks to Alex!**

By the time we had arrived home our seats were filled with puddles of water. Thank goodness for leather interior. Once there, I ran inside for towels so I could clean up the inside of the car. Edward on the other hand went straight inside to start getting himself dried off.

When I walked back into the house through the garage door, he was standing in the kitchen with a towel around his neck but still in his wet clothing.

"What are you doing?" he asked me as I threw the towels into the laundry room.

"Well I am about to go get clean and dried off." I responded as he approached me putting the towel up around my neck in order to pull me towards him.

When I got to him, he put the towel on my head and attempted drying my hair himself.

"Edward, stop!"

"I'm just trying to help," he laughed as I ripped the towel out of his hands and began drying it myself.

However, with all the tangles and knots that he just created I was in definite need of conditioner.

As I turned around to head upstairs he took me by my arm and pulled me back to him kissing me lightly on the nose.

I had never quite understood how I had gotten so lucky to end up with Edward. We have been together for eleven years already; meeting our senior year in High School and getting married right after college. We of course had our ups and downs as any couple does who have been together as long as we have but from the start we had something that I never wanted to live without. I still remember the first time that I ever saw him.

We were in class and I caught him starring at me. We never talked until that first incident happened where he saved me.

"Hey, Bella, where are you?" He asked, squeezing me, bringing me back before my mind wandered to far into the past.

"Sorry, I was just zoned out, thinking."

"I love you," he stated trying to run his hands through my hair.

"Ouch," I tried not screaming when he caught a tangle, "I love you too."

"Oh. Sorry." He patted my head where he had just pulled the hair out and held me in his arms.

By this point I was starting to feel the air conditioning in the house and was beginning to get the chills all over.

Not to mention being pressed against one another's cold wet bodies was not helping the matter much more. I pulled away from Edward, heading upstairs.

I basically had to peel my dress off of myself as I was trying to undress; it was clinging to my body like a glove.

Once I got into the shower the heat of the water stung against my ice cold skin.

After a few minutes I was able to ease into the water more. While shampooing my hair I heard the glass sliding door to the shower open and Edward stepped in.

My back was facing him as he picked up a wash cloth and began washing my back. I knew that he was just trying to get me warm so that way he could step around me to get into the water. Luckily the steam was starting to take over the shower.

I moved to the side and let him by. Putting some shampoo in my hand I began washing his hair. About ten seconds into massaging his head he grabbed my hip and wrist dipping me down. He came in a started kissing me under the water. When he did things like that I was glad that we had a good sized shower that was about four feet wide and five feet in length, not including the bench in the back of it.

While kissing him the water started run from him onto me. Then something thicker did as well. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was his soap.

"Edward," I pulled back some and as I said that some ran into my mouth. He came down trying to kiss me again. I pulled my head further back and turn it, spitting all over the wall.

"Ew, Bella. What the hell was that?" He asked.

"You got shampoo in my mouth!" I pushed him out of the way to rinse my mouth out a few times over.

Getting back to our showering, I was then able to rinse all the conditioner out of my hair. As soon as that happened, Edward pulled me to him and started running his finger through my now tangle free locks.

Placing my hands on his chest I began rubbing it, while kissing his pecks until he grabbed my chin, tilting my head up to his. He starred at me for about ten seconds before he brought his head down to mine gently kissing me. I let my hands then wander to the top if his head and weave them into his hair.

All of a sudden he slipped his leg in between my legs, spreading them. I was not sure what he was doing until I felts the water that was hitting my back begin to move down lower and beginning to go in between my legs.

I gasp at the tough from the water.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked biting his ear.

"Shh." He said as he turned the shower head on the massage.

I grabbed his hair tighter and allowed him to spread my legs more.

After about a minute, I grabbed on his cock and began stroking it. Increasing my speed he was getting gradually more turned on. Closing his eyes, Edward began biting his lip as my speed went up. Once he dropped the shower head he slammed me again the shower wall and began kissing me everywhere.

Once he reached my breast, he began sucking and biting, grabbing the one his mouth was on with his hand. My back began automatically arching in reaction to him.

Getting a hold of myself I pushed him back toward the bench and shoved him down onto it. He licked his lips as I climbed onto him, straddling him. He immediately went back to playing with my boobs.

With his cock perfectly in-between my legs I began rubbing myself on him, letting him feel how wet I was now. Pulling my hair back, making my head tilt back, he began nibbling on my neck.

"You want it?" I asked him.

He nodded his head into my neck. Then suddenly lifted me up some, grabbed himself, and shoved himself in me. As soon as I started grinding and moving him in me, Edward began sucking on my breast again.

Speeding my movements up I started licking and sucking on his neck. He gasped, grabbing a handful of my ass and beginning to guide my hip movements.

Moving me faster and faster, his breathing increased and I could tell he was pushing for his orgasm already. Luckily I could feel mine coming already to, and so could he.

As he speed for a few more seconds allowing himself, I started to feel myself begin to spasm and my brain started to explode with my last giant moan.

The next morning I woke up before Edward did. Slipping out of bed I snuck downstairs to beginning making him breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, while standing at the stove flipping bacon, I felt arms go around my waist and lips come to my ears.

"Happy official anniversary." He kissed my head. "It smells great."

"Morning." I said turning my head to give him a quick kiss. I hated that he had to leave this evening. He never traveled that much but it really bugged me that one of the few trips that he had to take this year landing on this date.

Edward was gradually climbing the corporate ladder to a major medical insurance company and would have to travel for conventions and things of that sort for the company. I know that I could not complain because he was building such a good life for us. I was able to stay home and just work out of the house as an interior decorator even though I really only would take a few jobs a year just to fill in some of my time when I would get bored.

"Are you all packed with everything ready?" I set his food on the table.

"Yup," I was surprised he was able to answer before he stuff the oversized bite of waffle into his mouth.

"What time do you fly out?"

"Six. But I will be leaving the office around three."

"Okay well I will try bring you lunch before you leave if that's okay?"

"Of course."

I walk over to him and bent down giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Okay, well have a good day honey I am going go upstairs, shower and get dressed."

"Wasn't last night's shower enough for you?' He asked grabbing my ass as I walked by him.

"I love you and I'll see you later," I said heading upstairs.

Once I was dressed and ready for the day I went outside to get the mail and newspaper to read while I drank a cup of coffee.

Sitting at the table I almost dropping my cup once I as one of the small headlines in the front page of the paper: 'Ten Year Prison Sentence Now Served For Former High School Student'. As soon as I saw the name in the first sentence my heart started breathing rapidly.

Instantly I grabbed my purse, keys, and the newspaper, running out the door to go to Edward's office. As soon as I got there I did not bother with the reception and went straight for his office.

He was on the phone when I got in there so I had to wait a few minutes.

"Hey babe. It's a little early for lunch isn't its?" He has standing up from his desk on walking around it to come give me a quick kiss before he continued walking to the door to close it all the way since I had not. Then I heard him lock it.

"It is but I wanted to talk to you about something and could not wait. "

Walking back over to me, he placed his hand on my shoulders beginning to rub them. I pulled my purse up onto my lap beginning to digging into to get the paper out.

"Have you read the newspaper?" Once I asked Edward took my purse from my hands and threw it onto the next chair. "Hey, I was getting something out of that."

He ignored me, bending down kissing my neck, then letting his hands slide to the top of my shirt then putting then putting them in it. Once he reached my bra he pushed his hands under it grabbing my boobs.

"Bella, don't you remember back in the day when we used to always lock the office door and have a little fun?"

"Well of course I do. But sweetie I want to show you something. I came here for a different reason." I said trying to reach over to the other chair but he held me back. Edward kept me pushed back against the chair while he walked around in front of me kneeling down in front of me.

"Shhh. Come on babe. We haven't in here in so long. The furniture is getting lonely."

I laugh at how pathetic that was until he reached up my knee high skirt slowly feeling up to my legs.

"Oh my gosh. What are you doing?" His hands were getting closer and closer to that spot that was getting warm and moist with want for him. It was taking me back to the days that I would come for lunch and wear tiny skirts for him to have easy access to me.

Today however I was faintly regretting it because I was serious about what I wanted to talk to him about

Putting my game face back on I reached over and grabbed the newspaper putting it in his face.

"Awe Bella come on." He tried putting on his sad face.

"Will you please just look at this?" I said as I folded out the front page for him to see the head line. As soon as he did he grabbed the paper standing up to go sit at his deck while he read the article.

"Well we knew that he was going to get out eventually. Good for him."

"Good for him? Are you serious? Let's not forget how he ended up in there." I began to freak out.

"Babe, that was ten years ago. Now I'm not going to say that he has forgotten but I am sure that James has, hopefully change will sitting in there. No matter what we have nothing to worry about." Edward got back up to walk over to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course, this is a day that we have all known was going to come. He served his time and we are going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen. Trust me. It also sucks that it is happening today and I wish that I could cancel this trip so I could stay with you tonight because this is going to bring back a lot of memories but you know how much is riding on this trip." he kneeled down in front of me as I leaned forward putting my elbows on my knees. "Why don't you call Alice and spend some time with her tonight? It has been a while since the two of you have done anything. She will keep you busy and I will feel better knowing that she is going to keep your mind off everything."

I nodded, knowing that he had a point and was right.

Edward kisses me on the forehead. "Go out in the hall and give her a call really quick. I'll get my things and we can take an early lunch."

"Okay," I kissed him quick. Then walk outside to call my lifelong best friend to help keep my mine from wandering back to that year of our live. All though no matter what the thoughts were going to come back to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I own nothing Twilight.. . . seriously. **

**I want to start off by saying I am so sorry if there are name mistakes in my chapters. As I said before this is something that I had started to perviously write for my own pleasure and it went from there to become a fic. So if I miss a name change don't forget to hollar at me. Between Alex and I we are trying to catch them all but sometimes it's hard. I want to thank scrosby66 for letting me know about a mistake in Chap 1. I did get that fixed so Thanks!**

**I wanted to posted this chapter today since it has a little Halloween action to it. **

**Alex fixed this all months ago but is still with me for it today! YAY...**

**Enjoy.**

**Into the Dark**

_**11 Years ago**_

Standing in the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror, I didn't know whether I was overjoyed, scared, nervous, or nauseous. I had so many different emotions going through me. Today was the first day of my senior year in high school. I started taking in deep breaths to calm myself down from the thought.

Checking my reflection once more gave me a little more confidence with the fact that I had lost a few pounds and that I still had a glowing tan that was beautiful light beige. I have always been pretty pale and never enjoyed going to the tanning bed, but I had at least picked up some color on vacation. I am never one to bloat but I actually thought I was looking kind of pretty - for once. My freshly cut brown hair was flowing down my back, perfectly straight. My eyes, which I have always thought to be my best feature, a dark brown lined with amazingly long lashes, were popping out with my light choice of make-up.

In the car the nerves started to set in on top notch. I had not seen my friends in weeks since I had been in Pheniox visiting my mother's side of the family. I had just gotten back last week and had too much to do to get settled back in before making any plans. I knew there was going to be a lot of catching up on a lot of the things that I had missed while I was gone. Which lead my thoughts to James, who had been my boy-friend.

When I left things were really shaky between us. I was sure that I had ended it at a party after I found him and a girl a little more comfortable with each other then they should have been. The thought of it still made me sick to my stomach. But with kids my age party break-ups were never really taken seriously. I had not seen him since that night so it still had not been completely cleared up.

I had met James my freshman year when we had Health class together. He was always good at getting everyone's attention with his smart remarks. I had always had an attraction for him. James had always been extremely confident in everything that he did. He was the average blond haired, blue eyed, built teenage boy. He was only slightly taller than me with wavey hair that I loved playing with even though I had wished that he would cut it a bit shorter then what he had it.

We were easily friends through the years. The beginning of junior year he and I had Spanish together and were class partners. One day the teacher made us quiz each other trying to speak Spanish only. That's how our first date happened. He asked me out speaking in Spanish. Being as bad at Spanish as he was, I had to use my Spanish book to translate.

After our first date, we started dating and a month later we became an official couple. He was a complete gentleman for the first few months. We got to know each other's friends and families really well. My biggest concern with him was his outlandish weekend drinking. As the school year came to an end and summer was coming he continually tried pushing me further into the relationship. He had recently begun to bring up the sex topic but I was not ready yet for that step in our relationship. I always thought he understood that with the patience he sometimes showed me. Others times, however, I could see how mad it made him. But the last time that I had seen him before leaving is when I truly knew that he was not as patience as I had thought.

It all happened when we were at a party. It was just like any other average summer party in Forks, Washington. There were drunken kids everywhere and we were at a house where someone's parents were out of town. I was still on my first beer but I was not in the mood to drink that night so I was in no rush to finish that one just for someone to shove another in my hand. There was too much packing to do the next day for vacation and I did not want to do that while hung-over.

I was walking around the house that was completely packed with bodies. The entire place smelled of alcohol and everyone was so drunk that they were tripping over each other and sometimes taking others with them. I volunteered to be the DD for James that night which meant that I had a long night in front of me and I was already getting bored. There was a game of Kings going on in the front living room that a few of my friends were playing and I thought that I would check that out and see how it was going since that game did tend to give a good laugh.

Getting through the house was like trying to get through a crowd of people at a Lil Wayne concert. You had to push and shove and wait for people to move every five seconds. And with so many people in the confined rooms it was becoming unbearably hot. The heat also did not help the pungent smell that was beginning to form.

Suddenly the music became incredible loud and the bass was thumping so hard the walls were rattling. An intense amount of yelling started to come out of the room so I picked up my pace. Just about everyone in the room was dancing. But as I made my way through the crowd what I found was not at all what I expected. James and Victoria, a recent graduate, were grinding all over each other. His hands was on her hips pulling him closer while she had her arms locked around his neck pushing her body to his. She then grabbed his hair pulling his head down to hers and they began making out right there in front of everyone. I stopped dead in my tracks just inside the door way. My stomach clenched and I thought that I was going to be sick but could not make myself move just yet.

Someone noticed my presence and I heard a gasp to the left of me. It snapped me out of my stare, making me able to take off.

"Bella!" I didn't even bother to turn around to see who called my name. I headed for the front door, happy that I never took the time to go put my purse down somewhere safe. So I had my keys out and ready in no time. I pushed my way through the crowd with much more force than needed I am sure. Quite a few drinks had been spilled and some people were shoved into a wall or two. I heard names flying at me but nothing stopped my escape.

"Bella! Wait!" that voice I did know. It was James. "Please will you just let me explain? Bella, Stop!" He was getting closer making it through the crowd quicker since I had already cleared a path. I couldn't find myself to say anything back, and I didn't want to. The last thing I needed was tears.

I finally reached the front of the house, picking up my pace to a full out run. I was trying to hurry and lock myself in my car before he got there. But he was quicker. As I was shutting the door he grabbed it, stopping it from closing.

"Bella, would you please stop listen to me?" I almost started to laugh at him. For what reasons would I actually want to listen to him right now? I could hear the slurs in his speech from the alcohol. His eyes were squinted and a bit red - another side effect.

"Listen to you?" I was screaming at him.

"Yes. We were dancing whatever you saw was her. She pulled herself on me." He paused for a moment waiting to see if I was going to calm down at all. "Sugarplum," I hated it when he called me that. "What you saw back there was nothing. We were just dancing and that's it. Please get out of the car."

"Ha! Please save your breath. I know what I saw. Do you have any idea how bad that looked? You may have well just drugged her up to one of the bedrooms upstairs. I saw your hands too, all over her." I winched at the memory replaying in my head. I look up at him, feeling nothing but furry and anger. I was doing everything in my power to not get out of the car and slap him sober. Every time that I looked up at him I saw them together. "I am going home." I was practically snarling at him now.

"Bella just get out and let's talk about this." He was almost demanding. But after the words came out he stumbled having to hold on to my car. I did not enjoy either of those.

"No." I hesitated but I straightened myself up in my car seat, "Look, I am leaving. This way it will just be better for you to have your fun while I am gone." I was almost choking on my words, thinking about what he might actually do.

"I don't want that." He looked at the ground.

"You would have tonight," I mumbled under my breath too quiet for him to hear.

"Good-bye" I almost followed with an apology but then I remembered that this was his fault in the first place. I managed to pull the door from him and slammed it shut. As I inched the car over into the road he backed up yelling my name. As I drove away I could feel the tears start to flow down my cheeks.

Next thing I knew I was pulling into the school, not even remembering the drive there. The parking lot was over flowing with students. I could not believe that I was here already. Forks High School and my last year here. It was huge brick, two story school and easy to hide from people in so I was pretty sure that I would be able to dodge James here.

Two rows over from where I parked I saw my friends all standing by Eric's black Honda, James included. So much for the thought of avoiding that. He was the only one who noticed me pull in and continued watching. I did have some contact with him when I was gone. He had sent me text messages every few days seeing how I was doing and apologizing. I only responded a few times saying that I was doing okay and trying never to tip him off that I still had feelings for him. Luckily the bad range in cell service was a great excuse to not always respond to him. Apparently he missed me and he reminded me almost every day so it was no surprise that I saw a twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

I laid my head back against the headrest thinking of anything to avoid getting out of the car. I knew that I was going to have to get this talk over sooner or later. With him, more likely sooner. Truth was I still didn't know what to do. My stomach was twisting from the nerves again. I needed more time, but that time was up. I closed my eyes tight and wished that I was still six hundred miles away in an open hay field with nothing but the wind surrounding me, blowing through my hair, cooling me down on a hot summer day. I figured that by this time I would have had everything figured out.

My driver side door opened.

I was scared to look up but I already knew who it was.

"Hi." I looked up at him, my pulse going at full speed, still not sure what to say. As I got out of the car he stepped backwards as his eyes stared to get a strange look in them. And then I thought that they might pop out. "What?"

His eyes began to wander up and down. "Bella you look amazing," he said a bit surprised. He bent down to give me a hug. I hesitate but then hugged back. He lingered there longer than expected. I had to pull out of his embrace. He looked offended. "Oh come on Bella, I know how you are about PDA and everything but you can't blame me." He stared straight into my eyes and began to lean in as if to kiss me. I quickly turned my head towards the school and began walking away but be caught my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Wait," he whispered. I turned around to face him. "Can't we just find away to work through this. You have no idea how much I've missed you." He reached his hand up to touch my face but I stopped it in time and pushed it away.

"Yeah, I think you got the point through with all the text messages."

"Can't we just move on from that night - act like it never happened?" I was a bit shocked. Act like it never happened? The image was fried in my head. And every time that I thought of James I could not help but see it all over again. That night was something I would never forget.

I couldn't help myself from giggling a little. "No I can't just forget it. Please tell me something. What would you have done if what happened was the other way around?"

He didn't respond.

"See what I mean?" I took a short pause to look up at him "I just need some time."

"Time?" He finally let go of my hand and took a step back.

"Yes. I just got back and I still have a lot to think about."

"Well I can wait," he responded and flashed a little smile. That of course meant that he was not giving up, yet. "Isn't that what I have I been doing?" He mumbled under his breath not knowing that he was loud enough for me to hear.

We walked over to Eric's car together. I kept as much distance as possible from him.

"Bella! Your back!" my best friend Alice ran smack into me. She immediately smothered me in one of her bear hugs. "I've missed you so much." I really had missed her while I was gone. Four weeks without having her there every day was hell.

Alice and I had been best friends since elementary school. When we were little we were both on the short side of the class and used that to bond. Soon enough we became inseparable even when my height shot way over her. We were there for each other through thick and thin.

Alice was the second youngest of six kids, and with her parents busy schedule she did not really have anyone. All her older siblings were now moved out and her younger brother took advantage of all the freedom they had. I had become her family. Her parents had money and in this town as you get older money is like a free pass to popularity. She had begun partying as much as James and I began thinking she used it to tune out her reality.

She let go of me, staring at me with those amazing blue eyes that were screaming at me with worry. I knew that she had something that she wanted to tell me. She could never and would never keep secrets from me. I knew all her faces too well, and could see that she was going to tell me later when no one else was around.

Oh boy, another thing to worry about all day.

"You look great Bells! How was the fam?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Same as ever, wild and crazy. But I'm glad to be home." We turned and started walking to the rest of the group still arm in arm with excitement of seeing each other again.

The day was going by quicker then I could have imagined. I think most of that was due to the fact that Alice and I had all our morning classes together. We were already on our way to lunch and then only had two classes left after that.

We were at my locker putting books away; the hallway was empty so I figured that this would be the perfect time to find out what was bothering her earlier.

"Okay that's it! Will you tell me what the hell is bugging you now?" She quickly turned her head in my directions flinging her full head of blond hair in her face in shock.

I pointed my middle and index figures from her eyes to mine, with a big grin on my face. We both laughed and she took in a deep breath.

"Well it doesn't matter as much now since you didn't take James back, right away at least." She stopped talking and started brushing her figures through her hair.

"But?" I stared at her annoyed while we started walking.

"He is an ass. Don't listen to anything that he says and DON'T take him back," she demanded.

"Um, okay mom." I couldn't help but laugh at her. She smiled at me but then put her serious face back on.

"I'm serious. Yeah, I understand he said that he missed you and blah, blah."

I tried cutting her off to find out how she knew that he was saying that to me but she continued speaking not letting me have a chance to say a word.

"But it was not like that. At a few parties we were at he hooked up with some girls. Actually quite a few." For some reason I was not surprised.

"Oh," I didn't really know exactly what to say in response to that.

"Please don't be mad at me."

"Why on earth would I be mad at you?" I questioned her as we entered the lunchroom.

Alice lowered her voice and leaned in, "Well because I didn't tell you right away. I have known for weeks but I wanted to wait until you got home. I didn't want to ruin your vacation. Sorry?" she pleaded speaking as quickly as should like she always did when she got nervous.

We got in the salad bar line and I couldn't help but pick up my voice. "Are you serious? You know I would not be mad at you for something over him. Honestly, it really doesn't surprise me and it just makes the decision of being done with him so much easier." Alice just nodded her head.

"He can put on a good show." I was trying to ease her up.

It did hurt me a great deal that he did that and that he still was trying to get back together with me so quick. I kept my head down focusing on getting my food. I didn't want to look up at Alice because she would see the hurt and sadness in my eyes that I was trying to hide from her.

I did understand that I had tried ending it when I was gone. I thought it was common sense that if you want to be with somebody, or better yet thought there was a possibility that you were still with that person, you don't mess around with other people while they are away. Then as soon as they get back try acting like nothing happened during that time. It was the whole texting while I was gone situation that bugged me the most. It did make me quite angry that he would have the nerve to text me about everyday when I was gone going on about him missing me and all the other crap.

We spotted Jessica, Eric, Angela, Ben, Jasper, and Lauren at one of the round tables.

"Hey guys," Japer looked up at us as we sat down and then leaned over and gave Alice a quick kiss on the cheek. Her face instantly turned cherry red. "Did you tell her?" trying to whisper into the her.

Alice nodded her head.

"Tell who what?" I asked her.

"About James," she replied.

"She knows now?" Jessica shouted butting into the conversation.

"I just told her."

I was obviously the only person who had no idea about all this and all my friends had known, for a while. I might as well tell them all at once and get it out before I had to deal with a million questions.

"Okay, yes I know. And just so we don't spend any more time on this subject and you all stop talking about it and don't ask questions. No. I had no idea he was doing that while I was gone. Does he think I know? Probably not. But I am not going to chase him down to tell him. And finally no, I am not taking him back or giving him a second chance. Got it?"

Everyone remanded quite just shaking their heads at me. No one spoke for a while. I looked at Alice in a bit of a panic at the silence. When she looked back at me she gave me a wink and struck up a conversation about a party coming up the next weekend.

Lunch went by in a flash and the next class I had was just student assistant for one of the senior English classes. I knew I was going to love this hour because it was for one of my favorite teachers and I was going to know everyone in the class. Plus, it was a class that didn't ever include homework for me.

I walked in the room and immediately went and sat in Mrs. William's desk. I knew that she was going to be spending the hour up front going over the semester. Being that it was the first day she was not going to have anything for me to do, so I thought that I would use that time and get a head start on my English homework.

I was about halfway done with my assignment when I started to feel like I was being watched which was easily done since I was up in the front of the classroom. Pushing my panic away, I continued doing my work without looking up until there was only ten minutes left of class and Mrs. William's let everyone talk quietly. Angela was in the class and had come to sit by me so we could talk.

The feeling never left. I finally looked up surveying the room to see who was watching me. I noticed someone I had not seen before looking right at me. His short dirty blond hair and deep green eyes. I could tell, even with him sitting he must have been about six feet tall. It was hard not to notice how good-looking he was.

He caught on to my stare and gave me a quick grin before looking down at his book. "Angela," I reached for her arm. "Who is that?" I nodded my head in his direction.

"Some new kid. He moved here sometime over the summer. I don't know where he is from or anything like that." I looked from him to her. "I have one other class with him. I don't remember what his name is, but, ummm." She paused to look back at him again. "He's like James's cousin or something like that. He came to a few parties with him over the summer. He's really quite though and keeps to himself. Not really social." I had turned my eyes back to him and was studying his face trying to see any similarities that

"Cousin? I though all his cousins lived around here." I was positive that I had met his whole family while we were dating.

Angela was now staring at him to the point that she was checking out every inch of him, "I'll tell you one thing, he sure it hotter than James."

"Yeah." I only agreed with her because I was thinking of so many other words to describe him. Gorgeous, beautiful, breath taking, perfect - all those words seemed much better fitting for him

I looked down at the seating chart that Mrs. Williams had made up for the class. I found his seat and saw the name. Edward Cullen.

I so was happy when the day was finally over. First, was because Alice was coming over that night. Second, my mom and step dad were going out. And third, it turned out I had my final class with the new boy Edward, and I continued to feel his eyes all hour. Not only that but it felt like he kept watching, and I caught him a few times, until I pulled out of the parking lot. At this point I was really getting annoyed.

When I got home I found a note from my mother reminding me about their evening plans and with that some cash to get dinner. Even when there was plenty of food in the house they would leave me money, figuring I would not want to cook. Most of the time I would just kept that money and eat cereal. However, with Alice coming over I knew it would go towards food. Mom knew Alice would be over so she left enough money for the both of us. Charlie was usually sneaky on nights they were out really late and he would hide some extra money in a jar for incase we got bored and wanted to go and do something.

My real dad took off when I was about six, only making an attempt to see me about once a year just out of guilt. Five years ago I finally told him to stop trying and leave me alone, forever. My mom and I were always had a good relationship and I could talk to her about anything. After my dad left she raised me alone for two years until she met Charlie, my step dad.

I have always been extremely thankful for Charlie. He truly had been my father in every way possible. After he and my mom married he took full legal responsibility for me and always treated me as his own. My mom was not able to have any more kids after some complications during labor with me. Charlie always accepted the fact that he was not going to have child of his own. I loved that my mom found such a great guy, and one that I was happy to have in my life as well. Charlie was a lawyer and after the marriage my mom began to work in his office just part time.

I heard my front door open and someone walk in. "Hello! I'm here." Alice was the only person who never knocked. No one cared because she was basically part of the family and felt more at home here then at her own house. While I was gone her and my mom even hung out. They shopped together and went out for lunch a few days a week. On the nights she didn't want to stay home she would stay in my room. Alice didn't have the same relationship with her parents like I did, so she used mine as a stand in.

Alice lived in a huge house that growing up was filled with people, but was always empty. Her dad owned many companies and they were extremely wealthy. So her dad was always off on business and her mom always had some sort of meeting to go to, party to plan, or some sort of spa appointment. They would just shove money at the kids to entertain them so they did not have to. She had good relationships with her two older sisters but there weren't home a lot. When they came home to visit Alice's mood was always so different. She spent as much time as possible with them. Her parents schedule never slowed down though. Alice pretty much adopted my parent instantly.

She walked around the hall corner with a bag dragging on the floor looking extremely tired. I knew what was coming next. "Oh, I was going to call you. I am going to stay tonight." Sometimes I really wondered why we didn't just make the guest room hers.

"Okay, well pizza or Chinese?" I asked her holding up the money and fanning myself with it.

"Chinese."

Once the food arrived we made camp in my bedroom and started doing homework. Thanks to the hour of my student assisting I had a lot less to do then her.

After five minutes of silence Alice finally spoke. But not a topic I expected

"So I heard James's cousin moved here," she dropped her pencil and pierced up at me.

"Yeah, I heard that too." I could tell that she was going to take this further and was not totally sure where she was try going to go with it.

"And I heard that he had some goggle eyes for you"

I slowly tiled my head up from my work to look at her. "Goo-goo eyes?" I could not help but laugh. "I could not tell you and where are you getting this from?"

"Well I think that it would be perfect pay back to James." She did not answer. I lifted my eyes to look at her and slowly nodded my head to her in sarcasm. I was not trying to do anything to James for pay back. I just wanted to forget about him and move on.

"I don't care what James thinks." I needed an escape route to this conversation. How is everything going with Jasper?" I rush the question out, knowing that she would be able to talk long enough to forget about the current topic. Jasper and she had been talking at the end of the school year and it turned out they had become an actual couple when I was gone. He was really sweet and seriously easy to get along with, one of those people who could be friends with anyone and everyone. He was also involved in many school clubs and was a fantastic soccer player. Jasper had become a good friend of mine throughout the duration of his and Alice's relationship. He was always around and so easy to get along with that it was hard not to be good friends with him. He was always there when needed and whenever he needed someone to talk to about Alice he could come straight to me so I had gotten to know him really well.

The way Alice's eyes light up when he came up always made me smile. She started talking like a flowing waterfall. I managed to partly tune her out and only answer when needed. My mind was picturing his face again. I had to pause to shake my head like an Etch E Sketch every few minutes to erase the picture. Trying to come up with some possibility of why he kept staring. The best I could come up with is that, since he was apparently related to James he knew the story of us. Or well, that is, whatever story James had. Then the picture came back and I was looking at his face, those eyes glowing.

I had to shake my head twice as hard to make it go away. What was wrong with me? I was sitting there gushing over mental pictures that there really was no reason for. CRAP!

The school year was quickly falling into schedule just like every other year. Alice and I attend most football games on Fridays and went to every soccer game on Saturday, even traveling so she could watch Jasper. College was starting to come up in occasional conversations with my parents. So I had started looking at schools and already had applied to U-Dub, Argosy, and Seattle University. I would have been happy with going to any of those schools but mom wanted me to keep trying other ones. The school year was still early and I was trying, first, to make sure I kept my grades up.

I did have the occasional run in with James at school and the games. I told him at the beginning of the year to back off and give up because I was over him He did not seem to figure out that what he did over the summer was not right and he did not get that I was not giving him anymore of my time. So he kept trying. He somehow thought that I might give him another chance. The past weeks was starting to really get on my last nerve. It felt as if he sought me out just to annoy me. I was being to think that I had a stage five clinger on my hand.

As for his cousin, they were together a lot. We had never talked much except for occasional hellos while passing in the hall and when Angela would randomly drag him into our conversations. She seemed to have a thing for him. There was one embarrassing bump in. I was not paying attention to where I was walking one day while entering the classroom and ran smack into him. My books flew all over the floor and all I stood there frozen as he got my books for me and handed them back smiling. I only shrugged my shoulders and said sorry then walked away like a moron with my head down. Occasionally I caught him looking at me but I had begun getting used to it because it gave me an excuse to look back at him.

Before I knew it, it was the end of October and everyone was getting ready for Halloween. All the talk at school now was about parties being planned that weekend and what everyone was dressing up as. Of course there were a few kids who would have a house to themselves so there were able to throw a party. There also were kids whose parents would actually let them have a party at the house while were there. The parents knew they would find somewhere to go that night and rather have them under their eye being watched. I actually enjoyed going to the parties with the parents there more. There was always less drama and they never let the drunken people who did not have drivers leave.

Alice insisted that we match for the party like we did every year. I was not really up for that being she was going with Jasper but the three outfits all went together. Alice had come up with the idea for us to be from The Cat and the Hat. I knew it would make her happy so I went along with it. Plus, the out fits she came up with were pretty darn cute, even though they did not cover as much as I would have liked. We has short little sky blue skirts that just covered up our butts. I was lucky enough to find tiny shorts to wear under them. There was no way that I was going in that little piece of cloth without something that allowed me to freely move underneath. With our skirts we had skimpy little shirts that hardly covered half our stomachs. Our shirts were matching red and white stripes: Alice's saying Thing 1 and Mine saying Thing 2. I was able to talk her into just letting me wear flip flop sandals because there was no way I was going to attempt making it through the night in stiletto heels

As for Jasper, Lily found a light weight black material that she had a cat suit made from. The suit was then topped with the signature red and white hat. Jasper on the other hand was more than happy to do it because he would get to show up with two half naked girls on his arms.

The party was on Saturday so we spent Friday night at my house making sure that we had everything that we needed and were making a list for things to pick up in the morning. When we had everything together and in order Charlie got us Chinese take-out. Then it was off to bed with a movie.

Alice woke me up in the morning at ten, excited to get the day started sooner so we could start getting ready sooner. We were out the door on the way to the store in less than thirty minutes. We did not have to get as much as I thought we were going to end up needing. Alice had been extremely prepared this year compared to previous years when we would spend most the day running around town still picking up parts of costumes at the last minute. The only place that we need to go to was the Halloween store to pick up eyelashes for her and make-up for Jasper's face.

We were walking down the shoe isle when Alice stopped and turned, "Look!" She had spotted a pair of ugly bright red fake leather boots . I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from them. "Come on Bella!" I did not stop walking.

I knew that she knew better. I was not changing my mind and I was definitely not wearing those ugly boots even they would cover more of my exposed skin. I didn't let go of her arm and went straight to the cash register. She made a giant "Hump" but I ignored her. The lines were extra long since it was Halloween and everyone was getting last minute things. We had been in line for about five minutes when Alice smacked my arm and silently called out my name.

"What?" I asked turning around and looking at her. She didn't even need to respond to me and I knew what she was talking about. James and Edward were walking in the door. I quickly turned back around so that my back was too them. I was not in the mood to deal with James today. But I was not quick enough.

"Hey girls," James spotted Alice and walked up to us.

I did not turn around.

"Hey James, what's up." Alice was too friendly. She nudged me but I ignored her.

"Oh you know just last minute things for Tyler's party tonight." Great he was going to the same party as I was.

"Well I guess that we will see you there." Alice responded. I turned toward her not really happy. Was it really necessary for her talk to him let alone tell him where we were going? I had a shocked looked my face, and she just gave me a guilty shoulder shrug.

"Excellent, can't wait to see what you guys dress as."

Before she could say anything back I grabbed her arm and just stared at him and replied, "See you there," with an angry smirk on my face. They started walking away and Edward stopped and turned to me, "See you girls tonight." I couldn't help but let the anger fall from my expression. Something about him just softened me up. They walked away and I started breathing again.

Alice pushed me backwards taking me out of my gaze.

"Oops," I giggled.

"Yes, I guess we will be seeing them tonight." She leaned backwards to see them again and check them out. I slapped her arm and shook my head at her.

We were ready and on our way at 9:30 pm. The party started at 9:00pm and I had been trying to rush alice for over an hour, but she always gave the same excuse that it would okay to be fashionably late. Really I just want to get there early in the s of leaving early or at least pass out drunk early. I felt like a total slut in my costume. I was going to freeze on the way there with all of my legs showing. And most of my chest was popping out, and I had tons of make-up on. I felt more like a Playboy Bunny.

By the time that we arrived there were already tons of cars outside so that meant that we were definitely not the first people there. Just from the outside you could tell that Tyler's parents had gone all out. His house was this amazing two story brick house with a long driveway that hid most of it; The landscaping helped set up for great decoration. Outside there was toilet paper with orange and purple lights all over every tree and bush. Going down the walk away there were pumpkins lining the entire thing. There were also life-sized ghosts made out of sheets and bats hanging everywhere. His mother really over did herself.

We walked in the door, Alice and I each at one of Jasper's sides. He was grinning down at Alice like he had just won a million dollars. At this point I had no idea why I had agreed to this. He continued to pull us ahead into the crowds of staring people.

I looked around and saw almost everyone that I knew. I was now more excited about being here seeing how much fun everyone was having. Jasper dragged me along with alice to make a circle around the house so they could show off their costumes. I really didn't care to do that but I went along with it because it gave me a chance to check out who was here so far.

We stopped when we reached the kitchen to grab drinks. Jasper made some mixed drinks for us, and it looked like he put quite a lot in them, and then grabbed a beer for himself. I took a taste and it was too strong but, hey, it was Halloween and I was going to need to loosen up if I was going to make it through the night.

I managed to ditch the couple and go off on my own. I ran into Mike - who was dressed as a scarecrow. I had no idea how he was at all comfortable in that costume because he actually had real hay sticking out of the ankles, sleeves, and neck of the clothing. He was up next for beer pong and needed a partner. He was begging me to play with him, not letting me refuse. Some nights I could sometimes manage being pretty good at the game.

The entire first game Mike was continuously trying to coach me on technique. At first the ball was going too far. The size of this table was different then most I had played on. It was a bit shorter and the solo cups seemed too closed. Before getting used to the distance I did get lucky once when the other team was not paying attention when it was my turn - they gave up thinking that I was going to make a cup - and I managed to throw about a foot too short and the ball bounced in. When that happened, the other team had to take of the cups and drink them. That bounce had me jumping up in down with excitement for my next turn.

We ended up winning that game. I was ready to play again and had started getting used to the table and made two more shots in the previous game. I was slowly starting to feel the alcohol. My voice was picking up, I was yelling at everything going on in the game. When it was my turn to drink a cup it went down with no problem and I was swaying to whatever song was on at the time. Jasper had brought me another mixed drink when he came to watch the game.

When the second game was over and Jasper was looking kind of bored sitting on the couch that was in view of the table I was playing on. I leaded backwards to look down the hall that led to the kitchen to see if I could still see Alice. I could - and I could tell that she was well on way to being intoxicated already. She was leaning on the counter laughing. I started to lose my balance and began falling backwards, which is when James caught me. There was something about the look in his eyes that made me feel uneasy. He was definitely checking me out and it was making me more uncomfortable by the minute, and I really wanted to get out of the room.

"Hey Jasper," I called back to him giving James the look of death. He got up and strode over to me completely up right like there was a potential threat in James. I looked away from James and over to Jasper. I grabbed Jasper's arm to stop him so he would know that nothing was wrong. "Hey I think that I am feeling a bit oozy, will you take over the game for me? I am going to go and sit down in the kitchen for a while where there are more less people."

Jasper looked down at me with concern, "Are you sure? We can leave if you want." I looked down the hall to Alice knowing that was easier said than done. No matter what either of us said she would not want to leave.

"No I'll be fine. I just needed some air." What I really wanted was to be away from James and go to Alice and see why on earth she was ignoring her boyfriend and making him have such a miserable night.

"Awe, Bella the game is almost over. Are you sure that you can't finish this one." Mile put his hand over my shoulder to hand me a beer. I took the beer from him and handed it to Jasper.

"No I can't, sorry. Besides Jasper is way better than I am." He actually was pretty good at the game, but I remembered that Jasper and Mike never really hung out but they could deal with that, I needed to get out of this room and go find my friend. "Have fun guys I should be back soon."

As I walked out of the room I turned around to get a look at the guys to make sure that they were getting along okay. Everything seemed to going great, Jasper had just made a cup and Mike was giving him a high-five for it. Out the corner of my eye I saw James making his way through the crowd towards me. I picked up my pace wishing that Tyler's hall was not so darn long. I did not want to talk to James and from the looks of the way he was practically tripping over his own feet he was pretty drunk.

Looking back to the kitchen I saw a small group of people, including Alice, taking shots of what I thought to be tequila because it seemed like they all had limes sticking of their mouths.

"Beller!" Alice was definitely drunk. She only called me names like that when intoxicated. She was trying really hard to stand up straight but had to hold onto the counter. I stood in the doorway and finished my drink before I tried talking with her. Alice was usually the type of drinker that once she got started, sometimes it was hard to get her to stop unless she was either over the toilet or passed out. Now I understood why Jasper has separated himself from her for a while. Sometimes I wondered why he came to these kinds of events with her but he did many things just to make her happy that he did not always like. Alice was a different person when she was not drinking. That was the person we cared about and loved. We only put up with her when she drank so much to watch out for her and make sure she was not doing anything too stupid.

"Alice, how much have you drank so far?"

She had a huge guilty smile on her face.

"Come on Bell take a shot you look like you could us one." Alice cocked her head to the left looking behind me.

"Ugh, do you follow her everywhere? What are you a damn stalker?" and I turned. James was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame starting at me dead in the eyes.

"No, not at all, I heard that you were giving out shots in here so I thought I would get one too." He really was becoming a creep these days or at least tonight.

"Well sorry, we don't have enough." Her eyes went over to the counter searching for something.

"What's wrong with Jasper?"

"What?"

"He looked kind of bored and you are not talking to him."

"He is just having an antisocial night." Alice picked up my left hand and licked it.

"Eww! Al! What on earth are you doing?"

She picked up the saltshaker and shook the salt on my hand where she had licked. "Salt, silly." She then licked her own hand and salted hers as well. We both were then handed full shot glasses. I did not grab the glass, not sure whether I could stomach it or not. "Here" Alice had taken the glass instead and was holding it. "You really could use this." She was trying to whisper to me, knowing that I was bugged by James's presence. I grabbed the glass and looked at her. She lifted up the hand with the salt on it to my mouth.

I licked the salt and flung the drink back and let it slowly go down. It was hard to swallow. I did not care just for the taste of tequila, and the burn of it going down my throat was already making me sick to my stomach. I thought that it was going to come back up that instant then Alice shoved a lime in my mouth and I hurried to bite into it. The lime took the burn in the throat away and got the taste out but my stomach was turning.

It was probably not a good idea to have taken that shot after the beer I had been drinking during the game and with the fact that I had just finished my other drinks. My stomach was getting worse and worse and my head was beginning to spinning. The house was already hot with all the bodies in it but now the heat was becoming unbearable. The shot was coming up. I looked to Alice, "I have to go outside. That shot did not like me, I need some air." Alice nodded her head, grinning at me knowing what I was going outside for.

I kept a steady stride until I got to the door then I rush out and around the side of the house. As soon as I got to the corner and clear of anyone seeing, the shot came up. My stomach instantly felt better and the ground was not moving as much. The cool breeze outside felt amazing and I was not feeling sick and overheated anymore.

There was a little light brown wooden bench on the side of the pool under a dark shadow from an oak tree. It looked so peaceful and serene. I slowly walked over to it to sit calm down some before I went back inside. It seemed like we were having extremely good weather, normally I would be freezing. The cool wind felt really good. Either the weather was good or the alcohol was not letting me feel how cold it really was.

When I sat down I heard the sliding door open and someone walk out.

"Are you okay?" I could not believe my ears. James deep voice cracked through the wind. Why was he following me?

"I am fine you can go back inside." I sat down on the bench, leaning forward putting my head in my hands just wanting him to go away already.

"I just came to make sure you weren't throwing your guts up out here." He knew my drinking habits too well.

"I'm fine." I looked I looked up at him to yell a little too fast and got dizzy again. I put my head back down into my hands trying to just enjoy being outside alone. I then felt the bench shift next to me. Jame had sat down, and was sitting closer to me then I wanted him to be.

He must have thought that I was going to get sick again, because he started to rub my back. I instantly sat up and slapped his arm way. "Seriously?" I slid over to the far end of the bench putting another foot in between us.

He looked up at me, not my face, but my chest, with an intense look - one that I had never seen before and could not recognize - in his eye. I started to stand up so I could go back inside. He grabbed my shoulder pulling me back down. I really wished that this costume came with a spot to put my cell phone in so I could call Alice and have her come and get me. Or at least go crazy drunken teenage girl on him, like she was always so good at doing.

"What James? What do you want?" I was getting really sick of him never leaving me alone and always being somewhere lurking in the shadows.

"You." Not exactly the answer I was expecting. I tried getting up again but he grabbed my wrist this time and pulled me back down with twice as much force. When I was back on the bench he did not let go. I tried to pull my arm back but he would not budge. "I miss you. And you. You just look so hot tonight." He scooted next to me putting his body against mine, continuing to hold on to my wrist. He dug his face into my hair, smelling it. At first I just thought that it was an awkward situation but he did not stop. I started to get a little scared.

I didn't know if screaming would help me, no one was out back- the music inside was so loud that no one would be able to hear me. With it being Halloween anyone who did would just think of it as some kind of joke going on somewhere around the house. I also thought that it might trigger him to get even more aggressive with whatever he was attempting.

He brought his mouth up to my ear, I could feel the heat on his breath, and "I have wanted you so long. Tonight, you just, oh man. Words can't describe how much I want you right now."

"James let go of me!" I tried pushing him away but he did not budge and just grabbed tighter. His grip was so tight now that it hurt enough that I could tell it was going to possibly leave marks.

"Don't fight it." He pushed himself closer to me. Pressing his lips to mine, smothering the scream that decided to try letting out. He pulled back letting me inhale enough air for a scream help loud enough that someone had to hear. I could feel his hand coming up my leg. I choked on the air that became fear. Fear of what was actually happening to me. His hand reached my waist, he grabbed me and pulled me down sideways on the bench and pressed himself on top of me. I was struggling as hard as I could to try and get away but he was too heavy and had a tight hold around my waist.

"James stop! Jame get off of me!" I could feel my eyes start to water and a single tear drop go down the side of my face into my hair. I wanted to die. He was actually doing this to me. He used to be someone who I thought I could love one day and eventually let have my virginity too. Instead here he was drunk holding me down on a hard wooden bench about to steal it away from me.

**a/n**

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Nope, still not a Twilight owner...**

**Always a big thanks to Alex..**

**I dont have anything to say today. **

_**Continued 11 years ago**_

I was hoping that I was in the middle of some kind of nightmare, one where my conscience would wake me up at any moment. But it never happened. This was really happening to me. There was no breaking away. James was becoming more aggressive by the minute. The look in his eyes was as if he was truly enjoying what he was doing.

He took the other hand that was not on my waist, with his grip as strong as any grown man and brought it up to my breast. He started squeezing and groping them with more force by the second. It hurt - it felt like he was going to rip them right off.

"James, please get off of me!" He put his hand over my mouth stopping me from my begging. I began crying, harder then I could ever remember crying in my life. He bent back down, trying to kiss my neck, moaning with each peck, as if it would get me in the mood for what he was trying to do to me.

"Bella, I just want you so bad. Come on just let me." I continued to struggle against him, but my body was losing its strength and I did not know how much longer I would be able to try and fight before my body went numb. "Stop fighting it." He said.

I closed my eyes unable to look at the monster on me. My hands were trying to push up on his chest but he was too heavy for me and would not budge.

One of his hands was back on my thigh, working its way up my skirt. It was icy and made every inch of me shiver. I didn't know how I found the outdoors pleasant tonight. It felt like my body was frozen and completely stiff. I was trying to kick him but he was basically laying on me and it was no use. "James please got off!" I mumbled under his hand.

"James? What the hell are you doing?" Someone else was there. Hope streamed through every vein in my body. "James get the hell off of her." I was crying too hard to fully hear the voice clear enough to recognize it. But I knew that I had heard is before.

"Dude it's all good. Just go back inside."

"I don't think it is, now, get off her now!" The voice was now angry and demanding.

"Just fucking go back inside!" he demanded. When he spoke that time he took his hand off my mouth in order to prop himself up to tell at whoever it was.

"James get off me please," I was able to get out through the tears. His hand started moving again and was now all the way up my skirt. I figured that the person who had come must not have seen the same monster I was looking at and took off. My hope had vanished and all fear had returned.

In the midst of all my horrid thoughts of what was about to really happen to me the weight of the body on top of me was gone.

There was a figure with a white coat on standing at the foot of the bench over James, who was now on the grass with leaves sticking out of his hair.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" James screamed at the person, struggling to get to his feet.

"What do you think you are doing?" the person asked him.

"Bitch, I told you to go back inside!" James went to swing his fist up at the other boy but he was quicker. The person caught James's fist and within the same second nailed his own into his face. James was back on the ground holding his face in his hand. "Are you kidding me?"

"I told you to stop, but you never listen do you? You always think that it has to be your way all the time and that you won't get caught for the stupid shit that you do." He was angry.

"You know what, that's it. We are through." James had a deathly look in his eyes as he got up. He looked down at me, and walked around to the front of the house.

We both watched him walk away as I grabbed the back of the bench to pull myself up. I brought my legs up folding them under me and wrapped my arms around myself. My entire body was shaking and rocking back and forth with continuous fear and confusion. I looked down at the pool water. The calmness of the tiny waves being made were helping to calm me.

"Bella?' The boy who was standing at the side of the bench asked. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled my body tighter to myself. I was not sure whether to scream, cry harder, or run. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him take off his white coat. He slowly walked around to the front of me and draped it around the back of my shoulders. The fragrant of the coat was perfumed of lavender and oak. It was soothing as I continued to inhale.

I looked up that the person who just stopped any girl's worse nightmare from happening to me.

It was Edward.

I inhaled a giant breath of surprise. I didn't understand at all what had just happened. James and Edward were cousins and always seemed inseparable and Edward had given James a bloody lip over me. Of course what James had just been doing was wrong and I was thankful Edward had stopped him, but all he had to do was pull him off.

I still had tears streaming steadily down from my eyes. I knew the horror was over but I was in shock. Edward sat down carefully besides me and pulled me into his chest. I was not able to stop myself from releasing all the emotions as I was now crying hysterically. It was weird that here I was leaning on his shoulder crying when he was practically a stranger, but I felt safe. His arms around me felt like a safe haven as if he wasn't going to let anything by them. I was warm and comfortable.

We sat there for at least twenty minutes until my sobbing slowed. I didn't want to move from that position, especially to go back inside. I knew that I was going to have to face Alice, and of course as soon as she saw the mess I had become she would know that something was wrong, even in her state of intoxication. I was glad that there was no mirror around, I was sure that my face was completely flushed and rid of tonight's make-up.

With that thought I didn't want to look up at Edward. I was sure I looked like hell. Thinking of anything other then what just happened, I slowed my crying and was now breathing closer to a normal rate and the hyperventilating had stopped.

"I'm sorry,' he said down to me in a tone full of kindness and guilt. Now I could not resist my curiosity to look up at him. He used the sleeve of his shirt and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What?"

"He was so drunk tonight, and I should have been keeping a better eye on him." He was so sincere and seemed to be taking partial blame for what just happened.

"It's not your fault. I should have had someone come out with me. Or went back inside as soon as I. . . got a hold of myself."

I thought I heard a small giggle in the silence. Anyone who was not totally trashed would have seen that I left to get sick.

I went back to looking at the water which was now peaceful. I noticed that the coat he had draped around me was a doctor's lab coat. The material of the coat was too nice to be anything that he could have gotten in a Halloween store. I looked around it to see if it had a name patch on it.

"It's my grandfather's." He said noticing me looking at it. "Neither of my parent's coats fit me."

"How many doctors do you have in your family?"

"It sort of runs in my family. My parents actually met in medical school. My mother's a gynecologist, my father is an ER doctor, and my grandparents were family doctors. My older brother just got accepted into medical school. I can tell that they hope I will follow that plan as well." There was sadness to him now.

"And you don't want to?" I was trying to keep the conversation going. I wanted to talk about anything that didn't make me think of what had happened; anything that would avoid any other kind of breaking down.

"My parents are amazing people, don't get me wrong. I have a great relationship with them and I really am close with them. They wouldn't be completely disappointed in me if I didn't do it. But I fear they would think that I was not living to my full potential. I see how my parents have helped so many people and I want to be able to do that as well."

"You seem to be pretty good at the helping people part." I sat up with a small grin on my face.

"Did you want to go back inside?" He asked.

I shook my head at him as I was not ready to face anyone. Actually I did not want to go back inside at all. I wanted to stay here with him; he kept me calm. I am sure that a panic would set in if I went inside.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"I came with Jasper and Alice." I said.

"I don't think that either of them will be leaving tonight. They both have had too much to drink to even make it to a car." His eyes stared at me. I was sure there were not a set of more gorgeous green eyes in the entire world. In the dim pool light they seemed almost a glowing emerald. They sank into me and I thought that I could melt.

"Are you offering?" I stared back engrossing myself in the beauty.

"Yes. I am sure that you don't want to stay here tonight. I was supposed to be James's DD but after that I don't think he will need my services anymore." Hearing his name now made me flinch in horror.

"Okay." He was right; there was no way after what happened that I was staying here now. We were originally planning to stay like we did at just about every party we went to.

"I need to tell Alice and get my bag out of the car." I started to wipe under my eyes, hoping to get all the trace of smudged make-up, even though my face felt so puffy I was sure that anyone would know that I had been crying. Edward then grabbed my arm and pulled it down.

"Don't. You look great." He smiled at me and brushed my hair back out of my face. "I am guessing that you don't really want to take this up with Alice tonight. If you want I'll just go in and tell Jasper that you're not feeling good and need to go home, is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you." I really was not in any condition to tell Alice, not tonight. I definitely was not ready to talk about it yet, I needed to process it for myself first and I didn't want to tell, not in the condition is was currently in. She would make a scene out of it and then everyone would know. I was happier just sneaking away. She would get a hold of me later.

"Come on." He stood up and reached for my hand to help me. He had inches of height on me and I had to tilt my head back as far and I could to look up at him while I gave him my hand. It took me a while to get my balance correct, realizing that I still was feeling a little tipsy from what I had drank. He held on to me until he was sure I was stable. I straightened myself up and started to walk towards the door. He walked next me, so close that our arms were brushing. I stole a glance at him. He looked cautious, as if something was going to happen and he was going to have to jump in front of me.

I was just ready for this night to be over with and to be home in my own bed. I wanted to be able to forget about this night ever happening. Actually I wanted to be able to rewind time, not taken the shot, not drank at all, or never even agreed to come in the first place.

Edward stopped when we got to the door, hesitating to open it. "Okay, I don't want to leave you alone out here alone and you probably don't want to go back inside but sorry you have to." I cocked my head sideways to look at him and he was grinning at me.

"Bossy now aren't we?" I began to return the smile but stopped at first thinking that it would not feel quite right to do right after what just happened to me, but it felt so natural. Either that or is was still effects of what little I did drink.

"Just being protective. I am not sure where James is and I don't want him anywhere around you."

Oh he could look out for me any time, day or night, that he pleased. I giggle at my drunken thought. He looked at me, smirking, obviously wondering what I found so amusing.

I was happy that he was the one who had found me. There was no awkward feeling between us after what we had just been through together. "It doesn't look like he is in the kitchen. Are you okay to stay in there while I go find Jasper?"

"Yes." He slid the door open and grabbed my hand pulling me through behind him. He stopped to close the door and surveyed the room, then walked me to the kitchen sink and got a glass out of the cabinet.

I suddenly felt like Whitney Houston and that I had my own personal bodyguard, but I was going to skip the singing part of the story.

"Here, get some water to drink and I'll be right back. Just please don't leave from this spot. I don't feel like going on a treasure hunt tonight." He handed me the glass.

"Treasure hunt?" Could there possibly be anything worth calling a treasure in this terrible night.

He sighed and shot me a small smile. "I'll be right back." He walked away leaving me confused. I thought my stomach was going to fall out of my body and fly away with how fluttery it was from the butterflies.

Yes, he was a treasure. I glared at myself, trying to push my odd thoughts out of my head. But could not help smiling inside. I needed to get a grip on reality and remember what just happened. With that thought it all came back to me and the smiles faded.

While I was waiting for him to return I gulped down two glasses of water, keeping my back to everyone, still unsure as to how bad I looked. There was a toaster on the counter and I bent down to look into it to see my reflection…I was a mess. My face was all splotchy, my hair was ratty, and there was mascara under my eyes giving me a raccoon look. My eyes were also red and puffy. I took his coat off my shoulders and reorganized my costume that was now looking even more ridiculous. I grabbed a paper towel, got it wet, and started wiping the mascara off, wishing I had put on the waterproof instead tonight.

At least people would most likely think that I was fixing myself up because I looked drunk and not that I was attacked. If I was just standing in the corner alone it would look suspicious to some. I was always with people and never one to be alone in a corner even though sometimes I envied those people for the quiet they got. Once most the make-up was off and fixed I started running my fingers through all my hair, trying to get all the knots out.

I felt a hand on my lower back. I jumped and turned around.

"Sorry." It was Edward and he had his hands up as if he was surrendering. He looked about as scared as I did. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you ready to go?"

My hands were clung to my chest and my heart was racing. I was freaked out but I nodded my head.

He grabbed the coat off the counter and held it open as if for me to get into it. "Here put this back on. It's cold out." I stepped towards him and put my arms into the sleeves of the coat. He lifted it up over my shoulders pulling it around me. His hands stopped on my shoulders and he spun me around. "Ready?"

Stunned, I nodded again.

"Here you go." Jasper ran into the kitchen breathless holding my bag. I looked at him as his eyes widened. "Damn girl, you do look sick. A little too much beer?" He grinned.

"Yeah." I answered him as Edward grabbed my bag from him and slung the strap over his shoulder.

"Okay, well get better and see you Monday." I gave him a quick smile as he walked back into the other room.

Edward put his arm around my waist leading me out of the house and kept it there until we got to his SUV. He thankfully blared the heat on high, warming me up in just a few minutes. I reached in the back to get my phone out of my bag. When I flipped it open I went to Alice's name and sent a text.

Sorry about leaving tonight. Don't worry. Have fun and call me tomorrow

I figured she would not get the text until late and I probably would not be hearing from her until tomorrow afternoon which would give me time to figure out how I was going to tell her.

I looked at the clock and it was only quarter till midnight. My parents would be getting back from their party soon. That was going to be interesting seeing them when I got home since they were not expecting me until tomorrow.

The ride was too silent. I opened my mouth to start talking at the same time that he did.

"Oops. Sorry go ahead." He looked up over at me.

"What are your parents going to think about you punching your cousin?" I asked hoping he would not get into any trouble for what he had done.

"James is not actually my cousin." He kept looking at the road unable to see the confused look on my face.

"But everyone -," He lifted his hand up cutting my words off.

"It's our parents. Our moms have been friends almost their whole lives and we were raised close. We lived here until I was twelve and we moved to Illinois for a job that my dad got. Our families still stayed close; taking trips together and always visiting." He paused having some thought. "My mom never really liked it where we were and she was finally able to convince my dad to move back. He wanted to wait one more year for me to finish school but I knew how much my mom really wanted this so I agreed with her."

We sat in silence for a moment and I thought of what they might have been like when they were younger; little boys running around in the corn fields and making mud pies. I then remembered pictures that had been in James's house. There was another family in many of them. It had to have been Edward's.

"James has changed a lot throughout the years. He is the more rebellious one and does whatever he wants. I don't agree with most of the things he does. But when I moved back I was forced to be taken under his wing to meet people and not just sit at home. He thought that would be more smart of me being his wing man all summer. I was happy when school started and I was able to branch off from him some."

When he brought up the summer it made me remember months ago when I found out about him messing around with multiple girls while I was out of town. Edward had been there and witnessed it all. "You were with him over the summer?"

He sighed. We were at a stop sign. He looked down before he answered. "Yes. I was. And I know what you are getting at. Don't listen to him. It was true about what he was doing. He thought that he was going to be able to run around all summer and do anything and that you would not find out. He forgot to factor in that Alice was at almost every party that we were at."

Hello Mister Straight-Up-Honesty. I am finally warm, possibly too warm, and I roll down the window for some fresh air. Also, hoping that it will help take some of the smell off me.

He stopped talking and continued driving.

"Do you think that he will tell his parents it was you who did that to him?"

"Definitely"

"Will you get in trouble by your parents?" I looked from the passing road to him.

"No. They know how I feel about him now and once they hear about what he did to deserve that they will understand."

I wanted to demand that he didn't tell his parents about what happened but he wouldn't pause.

"Also, when I tell them about the amazing girl I did it for they will understand my intentions."

I think my eyes may have bugged out of my head.

I could not help but let an embarrassed giggle out. He started to turn his head towards me; I looked down in time to hide my new cherry red colored face from how bad I was blushing.

Next thing I knew we were pulling up to my house. Edward parked next to the curb, turned off the car and shut off the headlights. The lights were on in the house which meant that my parents beat us back. I turned to Edward to thank him for the ride home. He was smiling enormously and staring past me out the passenger side window.

"What?" I questioned him. He didn't speak. He just nodded his head forward towards the house. I quickly turned around and saw what he was smiling about. My parents were in the living room dressed still in their costumes; people from the flapper era. They were dancing in the living room. The way they held each other close you could see they were totally happy and completely in love with each other.

I suddenly was not as excited to be home as I thought I was going to be. They were not expecting me home tonight and I didn't want to ruin their night of having the house alone. Even though they would not admit it to me, they would be a little upset about me being home. Of course, I would have to give them some kind of an excuse. I knew I would not be able to tell them why I really left. They would call his parents and before you would know it the whole town would know.

I leaned my head on the head rest and sighed, closing my eyes

Edward cleared his throat and I turned to look at him. His eyes were on me.

"They weren't expecting you home, huh?"

"No."

"When were they expecting you?"

"Tomorrow…afternoon probably." I studied his face trying to figure out what he was getting at.

He smiled watching Charlie twirl my mom around and gazing into her eyes. "Okay well I don't know how to really say this so I am just going to say it straight. You can come home with me."

I looked up at him shocked. Co-Ed sleepovers were not a major thing at my age and in my town. We had them quite often after movie nights and parties but he asking me caught me off guard.

"No. No. No." He laughed. "You're taking it the wrong way. My parents are having people over tonight for Halloween also and I am sure that there are still a people there. But we have plenty of room and might even have fun. And, okay," He looked down into my eyes, his tone getting really serious, "this might sound a little corny but I'll be more at ease knowing that you are safe the rest of the night." He started to bite his lip as soon as he was done talking.

He really was serious. He wanted to keep me safe and I was more than willing to let him but I was still hesitant. It sounded tempting; my parents could have their night and I would have time to get myself together.

"And your parents?"

"Oh don't worry about them. My parents will understand."

Before he could say anything else I took my chance, "Do you have to tell them?"

"Yup!" He seemed so confident. "Brian has done a lot of stupid things in his life but this was the last straw. I am not going to let him get away with doing this to you."

I looked down fiddling with my phone. "You don't have to do that.

He reached and grabbed my hands, stopping my nervous play. "I am involved now."

I continued looking down. Mesmerized by his hand on mine, I nodded in agreement.

"So?"

I looked up meeting his eyes there twinkling with the hope that I would say yes. I could not resist those.

"Okay." I caved in.


	5. Chapter 5 Rebel Rebel

**A/N - I could only wish that Twilight was mine.**

**Wow.. sometimes going back and looking at things that I wrote a long time ago is crazy, you can tell the difference from then and now.. jsut how the flash back scenes were done almost 2 years ago and the recent ones were almost a year ago.. its nutty.. and you can tell.**

**Yeah i should have post this like a week ago since Alex wrote back with the go ahead but I just didn't, ill blame work.. hahaha**

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Damnit!

Rolling over, glancing at my alarm clock, I saw that I managed to get a full nine hours of sleep. Although, my sleep was so restless it only felt like I got three. I reached over to my nightstand to grab my phone, which was the cause of my waking up.

Three text messages

All of which were from Alice.

_WAKE UP!_ Sent at 9:00am.

_I hope you got your beauty sleep._ Sent at 9:30am.

_Bella get the fuck up already! I'll be there at 3. Don't make me blow your phone up!_ Sent at 10:00am.

I sent her a quick message letting her know I was awake, and got up to head towards the shower.

While washing up I took the time to mentally prepare myself for what all Alice may have planned. If anyone could distract me it was her. I also knew not to ask any questions and to just go with it because no matter how insane the things that Alice did, there was never any way of getting out of them.

My Bachelorette party was perfect example. That was a night that took almost a week to recover from. It consisted of intense amounts of liquor, champagne, skimpy outfits, multiple clubs, and at least ten private strippers. How many of each gender is information that I am taking to my grave.

My wedding was exactly a week after the party and the thought of alcohol that night still made my stomach react.

So what tonight involved would totally be up to what kind of "distractions" Alice thought that I would need. I would really be okay with just a simple dinner and hang out night. But I knew full well that Alice was going to take every opportunity she was given for us to play dress up and go out on the town without a care in the world; just like we did when we first turned twenty-one.

Throwing on some comfortable house clothes, I went downstairs to grab some coffee and a bagel before going to my office to get a few hours of work done before Alice got here.

Edward made more than enough money to support us and let us live comfortably so I didn't have to work but I hardly made it the whole first month of our marriage doing nothing all day. Someday, when Edward and I finally start to have children, I'll be more than willing to not work and focus on them but until then I had to find something to fill my time.

A few years ago I helped a friend move into their first house and helped her decorate. After her house warming party word got around about my skill in interior decorating and before I knew it I was getting phone calls from people around the area wanting my help.

Two weeks ago I received a phone call from a lady who had just moved to the city and was looking for some help on her new house. She was planning on redoing the entire house. Those usually took a lot of work but it was nothing that I had not done before. But when I heard that it was one of the Greenleaf Blvd. Mansions I knew that I had my work cut out for me. Greenleaf was a street that stretched a few miles down the river and held many of the biggest houses in the city. It was one of my most favorite streets to travel when I was younger, just to admire the houses.

So here I was, losing myself in color swatches, material samples, and magazine articles, trying to find things that I believed that the client would enjoy. Somehow while doing so, I completely lost track of time. I had not looked at the clock since noon and before I knew it my doorbell was ringing.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was exactly 3:00pm. The doorbell rang surprisingly rang again. Alice had a key and usually just came in as she pleased. I got up and walked to the door; she was standing with her hands full of bags.

"What on earth is all this?" I asked her as she stepped through the doorway.

"HELP!" she gasped shoving bags at me. I took some from her trying to peek inside of them.

"What did you do?"

"There were some sales at the mall today. Why on earth did you think that I was up that early this morning when we have such a long night ahead?"

Ugh! Yeah…not going to get my relaxing night tonight.

"So what have you been doing all day?" she asked me while setting some of the bags on the dining room table.

"I just was working on some things for a new client of mi-" Alice held her hand up in the air to stop me from talking, cutting me off.

"No work talk! We are going to let loose today, go out and have some fun. Stress free night! You call me for fun, and baby fun is what you are going to get." She grabbed some of the bags and started heading for the stairs.

"Alice I didn't just call you for fun." I tried correcting her because I called her just to have someone to talk to right now and everything with the latest news occurrence. Alice just turned around and stared at me narrowing her eyes.

"Grab those other bags!" She snapped at me.

Apparently, Alice thought that I needed something else then just a friend. I knew that tonight was going to end in pain tomorrow.

Once upstairs, Alice immediately began pulling the items out of the bags and spreading them out on the bed.

She must have found some pretty damn good sales. She had dresses, sweaters, jeans, underwear, shirts, heels, and boots; basically everything that we would both need to go out for a week straight.

"Um, Alice, what is all this for?" I asked as I picked up some of her purchases, admiring how cute some of them really where.

"Tonight. I wasn't sure what we would each wear and it was all so cute."

"Alice!" I spat out after seeing that one of the dresses alone was over one hundred dollars. "How much did you spend today?"

"Oh don't get your panties in a wad already. I'm going to return everything on Sunday. Until then just enjoy the stuff."

I rolled my eyes at her before looking over more of the clothes. One of the dresses caught my eye. Reaching over the mess I picked it up.

"I knew you would like that one!" Alice squealed.

It was a small blue silky strapless dress. It looked that it would come to about my mid thigh and it had a heart shaped neckline. I admired the dress a few more moments until Alice ripped it from my hands to put on a hanger.

"Alice don't you think this dress is a little much, or well not enough. I think that I need to cover up a bit more than that." I knew full well that Edward would die if he knew that I wore something like this without him around. For one because I was sure I would be hit on while in it, and for two because he would love to be the one to take it off.

"Oh poppycock. That's nonsense. You're wearing the dress. If you think that Edward disapproves that much you can wear it for him later and he can shred it then." She arched an eyebrow at me, knowing full well that it was something that he would like.

Three hours later both mine and Alice's hair and makeup were done and we were dressed. Along with the dress, I had on four inch black patent leather heels and diamond studded earrings. Alice had left my hair down and just took the two-inch curling iron to it giving it big curls that fell down my back. We both had smoky eyes. Alice took advantage of me liking the blue dress and she went for something a bit risqué as well. She found herself a tiny little black dress. It was a good few inches shorter than mine was and strapless as well. She may have not had the chest that I had but she did make up for it with her ass. I wasn't sure how she wasn't going to fall out of the dress at some point. She paired her black dress with red heels and left her blonde hair straight.

As we made our way down the stairs the doorbell rang again.

"Girls night!" Jessica yelled from the other side of the door.

Jessica, Lauren, Angela and Rose were all outside the door and dressed up as well. I stepped aside letting them all come in.

"Hi, I was not expecting all of you guys." I said walking over to the kitchen to turn out the lights.

"Yeah we were supposed to meet you guys at the bar but we were able to get ready a bit quicker than we thought. You look fucking hot by the way." Rose said.

"Thanks. So what exactly are we doing?"

"Oh we are-" Jessica tried to answer.

"HEY!" Alice cut her off. "That's for us to know and you to find out." She smirked, pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes at her and headed to the door, seeing Angela's SUV outside.

"I'm DD so I snagged my mommy's car," she laughed.

Lily had met Angela about a year ago and brought her along with her to a lot of things. We all got along really well with her and I began to really like her. I think the only thing that made her feel like an outcast was that she was the only one who had children already.

After locking up the house we all piled into the vehicle and headed out.

We had dinner reservations at the 523 restaurant downtown. We all managed to get at least one drink in us before even ordering our food.

We gossiped and ranted about any new news we had to talk about. Everything expect for the reason why we were here. I could see it in Alice's eyes that she was trying to make sure it didn't come up. I was sure that she had talked to everyone else about it and warned them not to. Now I was feeling like I was being left with a babysitter.

To hell with it, I was not going to let anything kill the unknowing night that was laid out in front of me. I downed the rest of my wine and ordered a Long Island Iced Tea.

Once dinner was finished I had consumed two glasses of wine, a side salad, and barely half of my baked chicken and pasta, as well as two Long Islands. I was beginning to feel good.

After dinner and once the bills were paid I followed the girls who were heading out the door. We didn't head back to the car but instead to the bar Xulsive across the street. It was a classy bar, relaxing dim lighting, booths, a pool table, and a band was playing. The music was a bit loud but it was always one of my most favorite places to come to. I had never met a creep here. Plus, tonight they were having beer pitcher specials. I wasted no time in ordering two.

I poured glasses for the five of us. My first drink I easily downed half of my glass in seconds. Everyone just stared at me.

"What? It's girls night!" I said defending myself hoping to make the looks go away.

Alice caught on to my act and knew that I was just in my "Let's get wasted" mood.

"Here's to girl's night!" She said raising her glass to us all. We all cheered to it and each of us finished our first drink. Angela sat drinking her water shaking her head at us.

"What did I get myself into?" She laughed.

"You have no idea." Rose leaned into her.

"So, Bella. This week was your anniversary! How was it?" Lauren jumped into conversation.

I blushed, thinking back to the real highlights of it for me. The rain and in the alley, then the shower after we got home. Edward and I had such an amazing evening but he always knew how to make dessert the best part.

"That good huh?" Lauren teased seeing the look on my face

I just smiled back.

"You're holding out on us aren't you?" Alice screamed at me.

"What? No I'm not!" I tried to cover up. But I knew that I had already dug my grave.

"Oh you are Bella! You liar, and I want details!"

With that I caved slightly and gave them a quick run thru of the evening. The flowers, jewelry, dinner. I did what I could to leave the smutty details out and ended with just saying we ended the night with a shower. Alice knew better.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! You are not telling us everything! And if you don't share right now I am going to call Jasper and have him tell me because you know he probably talked to Edward by now." Alice pulled out her phone getting ready to dial. Her and Jasper were still holding strong after all these years and Edward and he had taken quite a liking to each other back when we first got together.

I knew that she would not be able to hear anything on the other line due to the noise in the bar, but it was not above her to stomp outside.

"Fine!" I yelled at her, ripping the phone out of her hands. "We had sex in the rain, in the alley and in the back of the restaurant. Then after that we went home and did it in the shower again!" I smacked my hand over my month to stop the word vomit.

I heard screams, gasps, and laughs coming from around the table.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Rose reached over to high five me as I slowly slid my hands off my mouth.

"Okay now I have to hear the details about them." Angela spoke up.

I couldn't help but gawk at her.

"What?" She raised her hands up. "I have an eight month old child. I don't get to go and have sex out in public and shit like that. Hell, I hardly get sex at all. And if I have to just hear about your dirty sex life to get a little of my own action then fuck I will. So I want to hear about it." She gasped. I don't think she took a breath at all while saying that.

I finished my entire beer and walked over getting two more pitchers and pouring yet another glass, drinking half of that before I allowed myself to let out every detail.

Thirty minutes, along with the now empty pitchers, they were all finally out of questions and teasing. Poor Angela probably wanted to go home that minute and tie her husband down to their bed with his belts.

I was now swaying to whatever loud music the band was playing. I felt on top of the world. I had absolutely no idea how much I had to drink. Whatever it was, it was defiantly more than the rest.

"I want to go dancing!" I yelled at the girls.

"What?" Alice yelled back at me.

"I want to go dancing. Now. Tonight. I feel like dancing." I increased my current swaying to the song that was playing.

I saw the smirk make its way across Alice's face as she told the others we were going to go somewhere else. Following Alice's lead we all got up and got our things.

Leave it to Jessica to trip and almost all on her face while we were on our way out.

I was surprised, however that it was only just getting dark when we left the bar. That was the joy of summer time. It could stay light out until after nine at night. I grabbed onto Jessica as soon as we got outside hoping that we would be able to hold one another up some. She maybe had about half of what I had to drink but she was a light weight and a klutz which did not mix very well for her.

As we skipped along enjoying the wind blowing through our hair, I watched as Lauren, Alice, and Rose whispered. I could feel my drunken looks starting to take effect across my face. Shushing my entire face together I called out Alice's name.

"Yes babe?" she responded back innocently.

"What's going on up there?"

"Don't worry about it!"

"Secrets don't make friends!" Jessica shouted at her.

"Oh shut the hell up you high school sap!" Lauren defended Alice. We all instantly burst out into laughter. I was feeling rather buzzed and perhaps a bit drunk now and my hair was starting to bug me more that I thought that it was going to and couldn't help but hold it over my head with my hands.

"Stop that!" Alice pulled my hand down.

"But it's annoying," I whined back to her.

"Once we get into the club you can put it up." She raised her eyebrows at me, helping me into the SUV.

"Oh the club?" Of course she knew that once I got a fair amount of drinks in me I like to move a lot. "Which one?"

She bitchfaced me.

"Okay, Okay. No questions, no answers." I said quickly.

Once we arrived to Hurricane I was ready for another drink. Five tipsy chicks in one confined space can get a bit loud. Excited for where we ended up, I jumped out of the car and headed straight inside.

Once inside I went straight for the bar while the some of the girls went to look for a big enough table. This was one of my favorite places to come to. It was a two-story club. The second floor was a wrap around balcony filled with lounge areas and had two bars. The first floor had one bar the size of both the upstairs ones put together. The front of the floor had different level group lounge areas and tables. There was a stage for nights when bands were playing and in front of it was a dance floor that took up nearly half the room.

I ordered a round of Tequila shots. I knew that not everyone would approve but I was to the point that I didn't care and I was so ready to just be wasted and I already had some tequila in me so I figured why not.

When I got back to the table some of the girls groaned about my drink of choice.

"Take it like a man." I said setting one down in front of everyone.

"Here's to girls night!" Jessica said lifting her shot up.

"To girls night!" I lifted mine.

"Us against all the scum man out there!" Rose screamed out there.

We all laughed and threw our glasses back. The burn felt good going down my throat.

I saw a waiter walking by and flagged him down immediately.

"Can I get five more shots of Tequila and one glass of water?"

"Right away ma'am." He said grabbing our empty glasses.

"Another already?" I looked across the table to see Lauren all wide eyed.

"Can we get some limes and salt with those as well?" I asked him.

"Sure thing. I'll be back in a few." He said waking away. I turned around to watch him walk away.

Nice ass.

Turning around I see the girls eyeing me.

"What? He had a nice ass?" I laughed and they followed.

After a few minutes of small talk the waiter came back with the drinks and handed them out. Without waiting I hurried and got some salt in my mouth, downed my drink, and shoved a lime in my mouth. Once the burn was gone I waited for everyone else to slowly finish their drinks before jumping up.

"Let's go." I said as soon as I was up.

"Where?" Rose asked.

"Dance. Duh." I walked down the stairs, leading us to the dance floor with the girls following.

The lights were flashing everywhere and the music got louder the closer we got. Tonight they had a Deejay playing. Something I always preferred; some peoples songs just were not meant for other people to be singing.

I did not know the song that was playing but I was okay jumping around to it like I did. I had not remembered to put my hair up so it flung around my face as I bounced my head around. We all danced in a circle twisting, jumping, and twirling.

After a good thirty minutes on the floor we were all starting to sparkle from sweat on our faces. I took that as a sign as us needed another refreshment. I flagged down another waiter and got yet another round and another after that.

It was then safe to say that we were drunk.

Swaying with the music, I let the alcohol take over my body. But now my hair was getting on my nerves and was starting to stick to my back.

"I need a hair tie!" I yelled into Alice's ear.

"What?"

I motioned with my hands putting my hair up. She nodded and followed me to the table. I didn't put much in my purse and was not to happy when I saw that I had forgotten to put one in there. Luckily, my Alice had a few to spare.

We slipped into the bathroom quickly to release the bladder pressure that was building from the liquor and then put our hair up. When we returned we found the girls all back at the table and a round of mix drinks for everyone.

"Hell yes! More Long Islands!" I was excited, plopping into my seat and taking a sip.

"We needed a break. It was getting so hot down there." Jessice leaned over to me.

Completely drunk now, I continued to move to the music in my seat.

"Would you want to dance?" I heard someone ask in my ear at one point while I was taking a sip of my drink. Startled and unable to swallow while a laugh was forming in my chest, everything that was in my mouth came spitting out all over the table. Causing me to laughter even harder.

"Sorry," I responded without even looking back and just lifted up my left hand showing my wedding ring. I watched the girls watch him walk away as I continued to laugh so hard I was having trouble breathing.

Angela grabbed napkins and passed them around. It seemed as though everyone got a little on them. Myself included.

At the time Paramore came on making my jump out of my seat. "More?"

"Dancing?" Lauren questioned.

"That's why we are here." I grabbed my drink making the rest of it disappear.

"I'm down." Jessica got up and finished the remainder of hers as well.

"Fuck it," Rose followed our lead.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit," Alice said.

"Kay." I jumped off towards the dance floor again with just Jessica and Rose.

Once we got to the dance floor we allowed our bodies to get in to beat with the music as best as it could with the influence we were currently under. Men were coming up to us trying to dance but drunken Jessica would not have any of that and did a good job of not letting them get far. At one point she physically chased one away with her heel since he would not give up.

After about five songs I looked back to the table to see if anyone was coming down yet to join us. They had not moved. It looked as though they were in a serious conversation. The three of them sat close together and it was almost like they were taking turns looking at us. Then I saw how sad Angela's face got by the time she looked at me next. Looked over to Alice, she was not peachy either. I knew what they were discussing. It was obvious.

The reason why we were here; I needed a distraction…so much for that.

Well I figured that if this dancing was not going to work then damnit the Tequila was. With luck the waiter walked by then.

"Six more shots please!" I shouted at him.

He nodded and headed to the bar.

Once he got back. Rose and Jessica's eyes were surprised.

"Bottom's up ladies!" I said grabbing a shot with each hand.

Over the next half over we danced to a number of songs, the amount, I had lost track of. We also took more shots, that was a number I also could not remember.

At that time Britney Spears "Hold It Against Me" came on and I screamed as loud as I could.

Our bodies instantly began jumping. "Bitney Pears! AHH I louve here!" I spat out unable to announce most word correctly.

The three of us began bumping and grinding against one another.

"Give me something good!" Jessica sang out making us all laugh.

"DROP IT LIKE A HOOD AND SHOW ME HOW YOU WORK IT OUT!" We all yelled together rubbing up against each other's bodies.

"If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me," I mumbled attempting to sing the song under my breath letting the music and Tequila take over what little control I still had left of my body.

X.X.X

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

Not again.

Without even moving my head I felt around trying to find my phone.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

Finally finding my nightstand I felt around it.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"Damnit!" I shot up to grab the phone clear from the other side of the table. "Ouch! Shit" My other hand went straight up to my head, holding it as if it was going to help relieve some of the pressure crushing against my skull.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

I hurried and brought the phone to my face to see who was calling.

My mother-in-law.

I hit the answer button. "Hello?" I laid my head back down, my voice all horse.

"Bella? Are you alive over there?" She asked.

"Yes, what time is it?" I still was trying to keep my eyes closed at all cost.

"It's two in the afternoon hangover!" She laughed at me.

"Be nice." I spat back. "Hey, wait, how did you know?"

"Well I have been trying to reach you for four hours and about an hour ago I resorted to just calling Alice. She said you had quite a night."

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head remembering the impossible amounts of drinks I had. Then I remembered, that I did not remember the entire night. I actually did not even remember how I made it home.

"Hey Esma?" I slowly sat back up.

"Yes Dear?" She responded.

"What all did Alice inform you of the night?" I was sure I was well behaved but not sure about what happened towards the end.

"A few details. Why what did you do?" her tone instantly got concerned.

"Nothing, but. How the hell did I get home?"

Shelly cracked up laughing. "They took you home and basically had to drag you up the stairs."

"Oh no."

"Have you not noticed yet that you are not sleeping in any pajamas?" Esme laughed at me again.

With that I lifted up my covers and look down at myself. Low and behold, I was only in my bra and panties. Great.

I sighed.

"Anyways Bella I was not calling to harass you, though I always love it when I do get the chance. But I wanted to have you and Edward over for dinner tonight. I believe he said that flight lands at five. So I was thinking we could have a late meal around eight. Give him time to relax for a few and obviously let you get a few more hours of sleep."

"Sure that could be great." I forced out because right now the thought of food was in no way appealing and was actually upsetting my stomach.

"Okay then we will see you around eight. Wear your pajamas if you must. But for now, go into the bathroom take five or six Advil, down some water, brush your teeth and go back to sleep. Okay" I could tell in her voice that she was getting kick out of this.

"I will." I began pulling the covers off of me.

"Okay Bella. Love you. See you tonight Tequila puke!" She quickly hung up.

With that I dashed to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I sat there for a few minutes till I was sure nothing else was trying to escape. Once I was sure, I went straight for my toothbrush. Cleaning my teeth until they squeaked of being clean.

Then I looked in the mirror. Ugh. I quickly washed my face and then carefully combed through the nest on top of my head and put it back up in the hair tie. With my hair still throbbing of pain I grabbed a pill bottle, pouring out little red tablets and shoving them in my mouth, chasing them with tap water. The water was so good I refilled it twice more.

After using the bathroom I went straight back into bed, not worrying about putting anything else on.

Plugging my phone into my charger I saw that I had one missed call from Edward, and five from his mother. I couldn't help but giggle at her teasing me. Crazy women, yes. But I did know that I was one lucky person to have such great in-laws.

Then I dozed back off thinking about the first time I met them. It was the same night as the Halloween Party. The same Edward came to my rescue. The same night I fell for him.


	6. Chapter 6 Need You Tonight

**A/N Stephanie still owns is all. **

**Another flash back.**

**Alex is awesome.**

*Flashback 11 years*

The drive to his house was quiet with just the sound of the radio as background music. We pulled onto his street and there was a line of about ten cars going down it. We pulled into a U-turn driveway but it was too dark to see every feature of the house. However, it looked as if it was made of tan bricks, and had different level triangular roof. Next to the house was a garage that had to fit at least four cars.

I remembered driving past this house last spring as it was being built. They were on lots of land so I figured there was a big back yard and who knew what all that held.

From what I could see of the house it was absolutely beautiful. It was two stories with enormous windows in front. Peering through the windows you could see a grand staircase coming down from the second floor. In the center of that was a shimmering chandler that sparkled as if it were made of diamonds.

Once parked, I couldn't help pulling down the visor to check my face. Most of my color had returned to my face and my eyes were nowhere near as puffy. Edward already had my bag out of the back seat and on the arm rest between us. He reached for the door handle to get out.

"Wait a minute." I said and he stopped as I pulled my bag on my lap and unzipped it. I rummaged through the extra clothes and my hair products until I found my make-up bag. I grabbed my concealer, quickly dabbing it under my eyes. I added more mascara then, replacing what I had cried off, hoping I looked a little more normal. I put the make-up back in the bag and zipped it back up. Edward grabbed the bag off my lap pulling it back to him.

"Finished?" He said while opening his door and shaking his head. I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

When we got to the door he held it open for me to walk in. I stopped and took a look at my surroundings. The front entrance of the house was creamy beige. The floors were a rustic glazed tile that met the carpet at the stairs which was sandy beige color. He led me into the front living room which was also a shade of beige, highlighted with brown and whites. On the front wall there was a flat screen TV. Surrounding it were shelves full of intricate glass pieces, books and pictures. The dim lighting of the room make the colors glow.

He sat my bag on the huge coffee colored couch that held dozens of coats on it. I was too busy taking in the beauty of the room when Edward started to walk out. He stopped when I had not yet moved to follow him. He grabbed my hand pulling me to come with him. When he grabbed my hand I thought that my heart was going to jump out of my chest from beating so hard.

He lead me into the kitchen which was about as amazing as the first room. The color scheme fit the rest of the house with more beige tones. The marble counter tops were covered in food arrangements, drinks and decorations. Off from the kitchen there was another living room filled with people standing around in various costumes ranging from policemen to vampires, just like any other Halloween party. A card table was set up in the middle of the room where some people were sitting around playing a game.

I heard Edward talk to someone but I was not listening. I was too busy observing everyone in the room. Some women were standing in front of the stereo that was next to the TV, swaying to the 80's music that was playing. A few people were standing on the other side of the island making drinks and eating some of the food that was laid out.

I felt a squeeze on my hand. I remembered that Edward was still tightly holding it. The squeeze came again. I looked up bringing my attention back to him.

"Hello? Earth to Bella." He held back a laugh.

"Huh? Sorry." I was not able to stop the embarrassment that spread across my face. He let go of my hand, placing his hand on my lower back. I quickly winced when his hand touched me. There was a quick chill that went up my spine and it took all my power to stop my body from shivering. There was something about the way that he held me, the way he touched me. It was if it was something he did every day; totally normal.

"Bella, this is my dad, Carlisle." I looked up at his dad. He almost could have been Edward's twin, just add on twenty-five years, a few wrinkles and a little gray hair. They had the same body structure and Edward definitely had his face. I reached out my hand to shake his.

"Hi" I finally choked out.

"Wow. Edward she's a beauty." I felt myself blushing as I brought my hand back.

"Dad!" Edward busted out disapproving. Carlisle smiled at me and gave me a wink. "Sorry, I have always wanted to do that. I always see it in the movies and on TV how boys bring the girl home and the dad does something like that. I wanted to test it out and see how it worked. Looks like I just got an A."

I laughed and looked up at Edward who was biting his lips and shaking his head at his dad.

"Esme! Come here." Carlisle yelled while he turned around half way scanning the room until he found who he was looked for.

I looked where he was looking and saw a blonde woman about my height prancing towards us from a group of people. Her features were delicate. Her hair was a perfect shade of blonde which captured her amazing high cheek bones. I could see that she and Edward had the same eyes, only his were more intoxicating.

"Yes sweetie." She said as soon as she reached us she went into Carlisle's arm and gave him a deep kiss on the lips.

"Meet Bella," Carlisle brought his head back up staring into her eyes then gestured towards me.

"Hi." I put a smile on my face but deep down I was terrified. Meeting mothers always scared me. Most mothers were smart and could see right through anyone. There was never any reason to try putting on any kind of act with them because they would always know.

"Hello Bella," She beamed at me. Putting her hands around Carlisle's waist then looked to Edward.

"Edward…your home a little early. I was not expecting you for another few hours."

My smile immediately dropped to a frown when I realized I was what changed him coming home. Edward must have had an eye on me because he took a step closer to me.

"There was a change of plans." He glanced up quickly at his dad giving him a look that I could not understand but his dad seemed to.

"Hey, Bella, come on let me show you some of the pad." I smiled at him and then nervously looked at Edward who was grinning and nodding in approval for me to go. Rich put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me out of the kitchen into the front living room. We walked to the couch where he grabbed my bag and started heading out way we had first come, towards the front door.

"Well it was nice of you to stop by and visit. It was really nice to meet you." Carlisle said dropping his hand from my shoulder. My body froze in shock. I stared him for a moment not sure how to react. I had no car with me. Did he want me to walk? Where was he going to take me? What was going on with Edward? I was so confused. I could feel the blood draining my face. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Edward jumped in front on me shaking me laughing. "Oh my gosh, I was just kidding." His laughter increased as his face turned a light shade of red. "The look on your face that was one for the books.

I looked down in embarrassment pressing my lips together. We continued walking.

"I was just going to show you the guest room you will be in tonight." He said.

I stayed silent until we got to the front entrance. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gleamed up at the chandler, taking in its beauty. I could not get over the sparkle that bounced off it, that consisted of every color of the rainbow, from when the light would hit the crystal. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and I was sure I could sit on the stairs and watch it for hours.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"Uh huh." I said.

"Esme got it on one of her trips over seas. Expensive ass thing but she adores it." He started walking up the stairs.

"I don't blame her. It's incredible." I was talking just under my breath. I almost tripped up the first stair since I was not watching my step. Luckily my hand caught the railing in time.

The upstairs hall was the same crème color as the entrance room with family portraits hanging on the walls. He took me to the second door down the hall and opened it.

My jaw dropped.

The room was just as amazing as the rest of house. The walls were a light teal blue, with white crown frame molding and there was dark chocolate colored furniture. The bed was enormous and had a solid brown down comforter with half of it covered in multiple colors of blue and brown throw pillows. In the far corner by the window was a big brown chair that had a matching foot stool. My mouth stayed open in awe of the room. How much I wished my mom could decorate like Esme.

Carlisle placed my bag on the bed and turned back to me. As soon as his eyes meet my face he started laughing at me again. I quickly shut my mouth and walked in.

"This is your guest room?"

"Yup." He was proud. "Well now you know where it is, so come on there's a party going on down stairs waiting for us to get back too." I really wanted to go sprawl across the bed, which looked as if it could be equivalent to lying in a bed of cotton and feathers.

When we got down stairs Edward was still talking to his mom. As we entered the room they both look at us, I could see worry in her eyes.

"Have fun?" Edward greeted us.

"Yeah." I pulled one over on her and got a good laugh. "Now we are like BFF's." Carlisle straightened his stance and put his arm through mine and smiled showing all his teeth and fluttered his eyes. All four of us started laughing.

"Yeah I forgot to warn you that my dad is a quiet a jokester." He walked over to stand by my side.

"You kids go have fun." His mom smiled at me.

"No, you kids have fun," Edward joked, pulling me away through a group of people, towards the stereo system. I looked back to his parents who were still in the kitchen, standing closer to each other talking. I saw the playfulness leave his dads eyes - he looked up at us - it was now replaced with sadness.

They knew.

When we got to the stereo he started flipping through a book of CD's.

"Edward! Get over here and play with us," a man from the card table who was dressed up as in Indian Chief with a big round stomach called out.

"Hey Aro." He leaned into me and whispered, "My uncle."

"Come on! And bring that pretty little thing over here too." He smiled at me.

"Ever play Texas Hold 'Em?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'll teach you." He said.

We got to the table and he pulled up to chairs next to each other. Aro was shuffling the cards. "She is just going to watch. Uncle Aro this is Bella, this Uncle Aro," He pointed to a lady dressed as an Indian woman, "Aunt Jane. And there we have Marcus, my dad's co-worker; Heidi, his girlfriend; and Emmett, my cousin."

"Okay I am going to give you a quick run through of the game. It's probably not going to make sense at first but you will eventually catch on. First, we all put in a bet." He threw some chips into the middle. "Second, the first person whose turn it is is going to call, rise, or fold based on the card that is going to be up. If we make it all the way around, Aro is going to flip up 3 more cards where we can use are cards and those to make a poker hand. So as a beginner you will just focus on that. We will be doing that over again and betting money. Get it?"

"No."

"You should be able to catch on." He smile and showed me the cards. We had two Queens. He smiled at me nodding his head to that must have been good.

After a few hands I was started to catch on just a little. I understood that in the end you wanted to be able to make a better poker hand and get more money. But the guys were not very good at verbally explaining what they were doing with their cards. They were basically screaming at each other about their hands. I could not help but laugh at the anger that was going around the table when someone would win. Aro was the worst. It was almost like him and Edward were in a poker war the way they would eye each other down.

After about an hour of cards Edward got up, "Come on, grownup parties are kind of lame." He reached for my hand, helping me up.

"Oh don't start that nephew. You just don't want to lose anymore." Aro laughed out. Edward took the wade of cash out of his pocket that he had just won and looked at Aro with a big smirk on his face. He pulled me back to the front living room and started moving all the coats from the couch to the love seat. More like throwing them actually. Once they were all moved Edward went up to the TV then got on his knees to open the doors under of the cabinet, revealing hundreds of DVD's.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"That sounds good." It had been a long night and just taking it easy sounded quite nice. My mind was still occasionally wandering off to what happened just a few hours ago. When it was just us I did not have to pretend that everything was okay. I did not have to put on a smile about it all. At least tonight when I was just with Edward I did not have to. I felt a comfort with him that was not normal and was unexplainable.

Edward stood back up and turned around, then started eyeing me up and down and sucking on his lip. I couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he did that.

"Maybe we should change into more comfortable clothes first." I looked down to my costume and sighed in relief. I had been waiting to get out of it since I first put it on. It was definitely not something comfortable to lounge around watching a movie in.

When we got upstairs he stopped outside the room that I was staying in. "Um. There's a door at the far end of the room. It looks like a little closet door but it's a bathroom. My room is next door. See you in a few minutes." He walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

I went into the guest room closing the door behind me. I stood with my back to the door for a minute trying to understand how I could possibly like someone so much when we really only started getting to know each other tonight. It had to be the hero effect; where the damsel in distress always falls for the guy who rescues her. It was not right for me to be thinking about things like this at this moment.

I eyed the bathroom door, grabbed my bag and walked to it. The bathroom was everything that I expected. Same color scheme as the bedroom. It had a brown marble counter top, which had two sinks in it. The mirror was big enough for four people to use at the same time and have more than enough room and was surrounded with a bronze frame. There was also a stand up shower which looked twice the size as any normal shower.

I set my bag on the toilet and dug out my clothes quickly changing into the black pajama pants and tank top I had packed. My body felt relieved to be in normal clothes again. I brushed my hair throwing it up in a ponytail, brushed my teeth, and then washed all the make-up off. It felt good to look more like me again.

I packed everything back up in my bag and went back to the room. My eyes kept wandering back to the bed. I finally walked over to it and fell backwards onto it. If anyone ever knew how to describe sleeping in clouds, this had to match that. It was the softest thing I had ever laid on. All tension in my body disappeared as I sank in the bed.

I laid there staring at ceiling. Someone opened the door but I didn't move until I felt the person sit on the bed.

"Comfortable isn't it?" It was Edward.

"Mmm."

"If you don't want to watch a movie and want to go to sleep, it's okay."

The truth was that I could have passed out right there but I was not ready to. So I sat up and got off the bed.

"No."

He stood up at the same time that I did and started walking to the door. He had changed into a white t-shirt and some basketball shorts. Dang. Even in regular gym clothes he looked amazing and had my heart racing.

When we got to the kitchen to get something to drink and snack on, there were less people there. It was getting late so people were starting to go home. Edward had me pick out the movie. I picked out Son-in-Law with Pauly Shore since it was a comedy and did not have any violence.

Edward seemed please with my choice.

About thirty minutes into the movie my eyes kept trying to drift closed and I had to fight them to stay open. He must have seen it because he put his arm around me. Allowing me to put my head on his shoulder. It did not feel like it was a big deal and I was a sleep instantly.

It felt like I was only sleep for half a second when I woke up to the movie credits and Edward lightly shaking me to wake up.

"Come on sleeping beauty. Let's get you in bed." His eyes look a little red as if he may have fallen asleep as well. I sat up as he helped me to my feet.

When we got to the bedroom he led me inside and pulled the comforter and sheets back for me. I crawled in as he covered me up. I smiled at how he was tucking me in.

He smiled back and turned to leave the room. I was so comfortable that I was asleep again before he even got a chance to turn the lights out. As relaxed and exhausted I was, I figured that I was going to make it through the night in a deep dreamless sleep.

I was wrong.

I was not sure how long I had been asleep before I began to feel the weight on top of me. Someone's body was crushing me. Lips were tracing down my neck. I turned my head to the side but it didn't stop them.

I opened my eyes to see James's face. That dangerous glare was in his eyes again. I was terrified all over again. I tried to struggle my body out from under him but just like before he was too heavy and too strong for me.

"James stop!" I screamed as his hand came up my shirt pulling it up with it, exposing my bra. He didn't slow.

He looked into my eyes. "Come on, baby. I know you want this too." His hand made it to my pants and started undoing them.

"James get off me!" As soon as the words came ou,t I felt my body being shaken, waking me up. I opened my eyes to tears running down to my ears and I started crying. I had forgotten where I was until I heard his voice.

"Bella, it's okay. It was just a dream. It's just a dream. Your okay now." he was so sincere. Edward sat me up and hugged me, letting me cry on his shoulder again.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see his parents in his doorway. Carlisle had his hands on Esme's shoulder, who was standing in front of him with her hands in a prayer fold at her mouth scared.

I started to take deep breaths trying to calm down. Edward kept his hold tight on me rubbing my back until I was almost completely calmed. I didn't understand how he could seem to care so much already, we were still strangers and yet he was the one I wanted to be here with me.

I pulled back looking into his eyes. "I'm okay." He looked at me still worried as if I was going to lose it again at any moment, and wiped away a tear that had streamed down. "Sorry." I put a grim smile on my face looking to his parents in the doorway who had the same worried look on their face as Edward.

Esma stepped forward in order to say something but Edward spoke before she could. "Maybe you shouldn't sleep alone tonight." He looked back to his parents as he finished the sentence. After a few seconds his dad nodded in approval.

So then where was I going to sleep?

Edward got up off the bed, grabbing my hand helping me to my feet. I was still confused. Was I going to be sleeping with Esme? We followed his parents out of the room. There would be no way possible that they were going to be letting me sleep with Edw-. My thoughts cut off as we stopped outside his room and he reached in and turned on his light.

Carlisle and Esme continued on to their room and shut the door behind them. My stomach was in knots from my nerves. I walked into his room. He had blue walls and all black furniture. On the wall opposite his bed was a TV hanging on the wall which had to be at least a 64" flat screen. On the far wall against the window was a desk with a computer and its necessities. There were also bookshelves filled with books and CD's. His bed was as big as the guest bed so there was plenty of room for the both of us.

He walked to the bed and started throwing some pillows on the floor. Then he went to the closet and pulled out an extra blanket. I realized he was making a bed on the floor.

My stomach clenched.

"You don't have to do that." I insisted.

"It's okay."

"Don't" I could feel the sadness coming again, "I don't want to kick you out of your bed."

"So you're okay with it?" I nodded my head. "Okay then." he put the blanket back in the closet and threw the pillows back on the bed. I sat on the left side of the bed since it was the side that had had not been ruffed from his earlier sleeping.

He went and turned off the light and climbed in on his side. I followed. I was still nervous but I listened to his breath start to calm and start to take a pattern. He must have fallen asleep.

This bed was just as comfortable as the other if not more, but I could not seem to let the tension in my body at ease enough fall asleep. I carefully tossed and turned trying not to disturb him for what had to be least an hour. I finally stopped and stared up to the black above me.

Next to me I heard Edward let out a big sigh. "Come here." He was awake.

"What?"

"Come here please." I was not sure what he wanted. I felt him sit up and reach for my arm. He pulled me towards him and put his arm under my head. He put his other hand on my waist and cradled me next to him. The hand that was behind my hand started stringing through my hair. Slowly the tension started to fade and comfort set in.

I allowed one hand to reach out and rest on his chest and I nestled my head into his shoulders. We lay like that until I finally drifted into unconsciousness.

X.x.X

When I woke up in the morning I was alone in the bed. My heart sank a little and yet a smile crossed my face when I remembered lying in Edward's arms. I stretched my body out, relieved that I slept the rest of the night with no dreams.

"Good morning." I heard his voice behind me. I flipped to my other side to find Edward reclined back in a chair reading.

"What time is it?" I asked him as I sat up and straightened my hair out, hoping that I didn't have too bad bed head.

"It's ten thirty in the morning. I have been up for about an hour but didn't want to wake you. Did you sleep okay?"

I nodded.

"Well my mom was about to make us some breakfast if you're hungry."

"Sure." I was a bit edgy about seeing his parents after last night but I really was hungry.

"My mom figured you guys were about the same size and brought some clothes in for you to wear in case you didn't have more with you and wanted to shower and everything."

"Thanks."

"You have time to do that before we eat." He put his book down and got out of his chair.

"Come on I'll get you some towels."

I got out of the bed and followed him out of the room to a closet at the end of the hall. He got out two white towels and handed them to me.

I must have spent at least twenty minutes in the shower, just standing in the hot water a while after I was washed. Thankfully, his mom's clothes fit perfectly. She had lent me a pair of jeans and a black v-neck shirt that had lace outlining the arms, neck and bottom. It was a bit dressy for just hanging around on a Sunday, but cute nonetheless. I threw some moose in my hair that I had packed, letting my hair just air dry wavy. Before I left the bathroom I threw on a little mascara.

Once I got out of the bathroom I dug through my bag to find my cell phone to see if Alice had tried to contact me yet, through I doubted she was awake yet. To my luck, my cell phone had died somewhere in the night and I did not have my charger.

When I opened the door to go downstairs I found Edward sitting in the hallway waiting.

"Hey the clothes fit. Come on foods done." I could smell the bacon from the kitchen and my stomach began to growl.

Esme was standing at the stove stirring eggs in a pan. The kitchen island was so full of food I thought I entered a breakfast buffet. There was toast, bagels, pancakes, bacon, fruit, hash browns, ham, sausage, and any condiments you could possibly need with any of the food.

Esme leaned into my ear and halfway whispered, "Mom goes a bit over board with Sunday breakfast."

"Brunch," she corrected him.

"Sorry, mom, brunch. Because then she makes an even bigger dinner."

"Hey," Esme was putting the eggs into a bowl. "Don't make fun of my kitchen days. I don't get to cook a lot for the family during the week so I just like to make up for it."

Edward rolled his eyes at her and looked at me. "The thing is that she spends all day Sunday in the kitchen for it."

"The clothes fit," she set the eggs on the island, "and look fantastic I might add."

"Thanks."

"Well kids, eat." She handed us plates.

After breakfast, or brunch, I was so full I could barely move. During the entire time we ate no one brought up any part of last night. They acted as if it never happened. In the end I thought his family was amazing. Esme had such a kind heart. She barely sat the whole time we ate. Always trying to make sure everyone had what they needed or getting everyone seconds. Carlisle was silly, keeping us laughing the entire time.

"Okay here is one. Have you heard this?" Carlisle put his folk down, taking another drink of orange juice to clear his throat to tell another joke.

"These two brothers were up stairs lying in their beds waiting to go down stairs to eat. One was seven and the other was five. The seven-year thought that they were getting around the age that they could start swearing. The five year old agreed. The old one said "When we go down stairs for breakfast this morning, I'll say "Hell" and you say "ass." The two boys went down stairs to the table. The mom came to them and asked them what they wanted to eat. The older brother said "Ah hell, mom, I'll just have some Cheerios." She spanked him making him run upstairs holding his butt crying. She then turn to the little brother and asked him what he wanted to eat. He responded saying, "I don't know. But you can bet your ass it's not going to be Cheerios."

When he finished the joke I was taking a bit of fruit and just about choked on it. Having to cough for a while and drink most of my glass of juice to clear my throat.

Edward rolled his eyes. Obviously he had heard that before. "Dad where did you ever get these?"

"Goggle."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Same old same.. dont own shit. **

**Ummm.. so about this chapter.. A long time ago, ElmoStew helped me out on it some. But I think will we all see where the hell my mind was when it was wrote... the gutter. **

Waking up, still in a daze, I heard footsteps in the bedroom and the bed beginning to shake.

Edward climbed into bed next to me and curled his arms around me, making me sigh.

"Evening gorgeous," he said in my ear and I shivered.

Fuck, I'd missed him. I hated that those stupid business trips kept him away so much. Every time he came back, I humped him like a bitch in heat. Edward knew that and is exactly why within a matter of seconds his hands were wandering my body.

"Baby, where are your clothes?" He asked as his hands made their way between my legs rubbing my clit slowly.

"Don't ask," I replied snuggling up to his chest.

"Rough night?"

Unable to respond I moaned and felt myself start to get wet. Fuck, he knew just what to do.

"On your back, baby," he breathed and with a whimper I flipped on my back.

Edward wasted no time reaching under me to unsnap my bra, which I still had on, and pulled it off. Then he grabbed my panties, pulling them down as he got off the bed at the foot of it, leaving me naked. He looked me up and down; his eyes full of carnal lust as his eyes lingered on my heaving breasts and wet pussy.

"I want to be in you so bad baby." He eye fucked me as he quickly undressed himself.

"Yess!" I hissed, opening my legs for him.

"Are you wet enough baby?" He asked climbing back onto the bed and slipped his thick middle finger in me. My back arched and my mouth opened in a wordless cry. He began thrusting slowly, my pussy sucking him back in with every thrust.

His thumb started to rub my clit in tight circles, making me moan like a mad woman.

He quickened the pace of his finger and I felt myself nearing orgasm, clenching around his finger.

"Oh shiiit! Edward! Yess!" I shouted shamelessly as I came.

"So fucking sexy, Bella" he said, watching me come down from the orgasm.

"Mmm" was all I could say.

"Did you miss me?" He asked impishly.

I could only grin back. He had no idea how much. But I was ready to show him.

Once I caught my breath I leaned up and pushed Edward down onto his back. I leaned my head into his ear, slowly sucking on his ear lobe.

This was a major weak spot for him and I always got reactions from him. Feeling a sharp tingling pain, and hearing the loud slap, his hands found my ass.

After a minute of sucking on his ear I continued down. First down his defined chin. Then slowly both sides of his neck; stopping occasionally to suck for a few moments. I then made my way ever so slowly down his chest, inch by Inch, biting each of his nipples as I passed them. I then let my tongue slip into his belly button before sucking on it as my tits rubbed on his throbbing hard cock. As I began kissing down his trail hair, I let my hands make their way back up his chest and scratching their way down.

I heard a grunting moan exit his mouth.

Coming face to face with his dick I grabbed it firmly in one hand and began running my tongue along it. Then putting the tip into my mouth, I began sucking on it. Plopping it out, I went back and added more this time but didn't bring it all the way out.

As I began sucking and stroking Edward, his hands made their way down to my hair, grabbing a handful.

Looking up at him, his eyes were closed, and he was biting his upper lip.

I could tell that he was not going to be able to take it much longer to I increased my speed and sucked even harder.

"Fuck. Bella. Keep going baby, I'm almost there." Speeding up one more notch he made a final grunt, releasing himself in my mouth. Still worried about my weak stomach I quickly climbed up and spit it out in the bedside garbage.

I turned around to see Edwawrd still staring me down and biting his lip again. Before I had a chance to smile at him and explain my previous reaction, he was up grabbing me by the arms and throwing me down on the bed. He immediately put his body in-between my legs.

He gripped my thighs, coming down to put his body on top of mine, pressing his lips to mine and forcing his tongue into my mouth. I began massaging his tongue with mine when I felt one of his hands in-between our legs. I felt hit tip come in contact with my entrance. Next thing I knew he had thrust himself inside of me, making me release a moan into his mouth.

His hand came back up and found its spot on my tit, rubbing it and flicking the nipple.

I bit his lip pulling on it as he began moving his hips, bringing his cock in and out of me. Once I let go of his lip, he sat up onto his knees, watching his dick.

Running my hands threw my hair; I reached back and grabbed the headboard of the bed for support.

"Edward," I breathe out.

"You want it hard baby?" He asked seeing my prepared position.

"Yes."

Edward grabbed each of my legs, lifting, and bending them, hugging each one under his arms, allowing himself to get deeper in me.

"Ready baby?"

"God, YES! Fast baby." I begged.

With that he began thrusting his hips to me. Hard at first and then faster, making his body slowly become covered in sweat.

"OH MY GOSH EDWARD!" I screamed out. "Fuck, Baby. Keep going." I licked my lips, allowing one hand to come down and grip one of my breasts.

I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of him inside of me. The enjoyment increased and I knew that I was not going to be able to make it much longer.

"I wanna cum baby. Make me cum." I pleaded to him.

"Come on baby. Do it." He grunted thrusting himself into me even harder.

Letting loose of every control I had on my body I focused on my upcoming orgasm. I could feel it from my toes, making its way around my body and then shooting out from every nerve, making me release a giant scream of relief.

Lying down, Edward continued for few second before finding his own release and clasping down onto me.

We laid there for about five minutes until we both caught out breaths and found the energy to move. Sifting his weight, Edward propped himself up on his elbows to kiss me on my nose, and then a light gentle kiss on my swollen lips.

"I love you," he looked into my eyes.

"I love you too."

He then rolled off of me, pulling me with him, allowing me to rest on his chest. After awhile, his chest movements began to move in a pattern and I knew that he was about to fall asleep.

"Babe?" I asked trying to see if he was still awake.

"Yes," he whispered.

"What time is it?"

He turned his head to the nightstand. "Seven O'clock."

"Shit. Okay. Come on honey. Get up. You can't sleep yet." I told him trying to wiggle my way out of his arms.

"No." He grabbed me, pulling me back down to him. "Nap time.

"We have to go to dinner at your parents tonight."

He opened one eye and looked down at me. He let out a whinny groan like a little kid. "Shit, you're right. Mom called me earlier." Bringing a hand up to his face and rubbing it. "Fuck me." He said under is breathe.

"Maybe when we get home." I teased him then got up giggle, getting out of bed. Once I got up the hangover returned and I realized I was not feeling anywhere near as great as I was just thirty seconds ago when I was in bed. Getting up too quickly had made me instantly dizzy. My headache was gone for the most part but my stomach sure had not recovered. The quick movements made it react and I found myself running back into the bathroom again.

Once I was finished I went over to the sink to slowly swish water in my mouth to clean it out before sipping some.

By this time Edward had made his way into the bathroom. I couldn't help but stare at his defined muscular sexy body through the mirror. He came behind me, hugging me from behind. I could feel the touch of his abs on my back and his biceps wrap around me.

"You okay babe?" He asked kissing my shoulder.

"Yeah." I took another sip of water.

"If you're not feeling good you know that I can call Mom and reschedule." He said turning me around to face him.

Ugh I could take him right back to bed now. But we would not be recovering from anything.

Goodness I was a horn dog tonight.

Shaking the thought from my head I remembered my phone call with Esme. "No it's fine. She knows that I'm a bit under the weather anyways." I made my way back to the bedroom to find some comfortable clothing.

"She called you and made fun of your hangover again?" he laughed.

I turned back to him and gave him a tight pressed smile, which just caused him to laugh harder. I grabbed my clothes and went back into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth, avoiding Edward and the questions he was beginning to ask about last night.

xxx

Walking into Edward's parent's house I was instantly hit with the smell of food. It didn't make me run to the bathroom but I knew that there was no way that I was going to be able to put any of that in me. Walking into the kitchen we found Carlisle and Esme both cooking. Once they saw me they both got wide eyed.

"Damn Bells! You look like hell!" Carlisle spat out.

"Dad!" Edward yelled at him.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said as I sat down at the kitchen table, folding my arms on it and using them as a pillow. Esme walked over to me placing a glass by my head.

"Here, it's ginger ale, sip it." She walked back to the oven to stir the food.

"So I take it you had some night last night." Carlisle teased me.

I just nodded my head.

"What, no details?" He came and pulled out a chair next to me and offered me some crackers. I tried shaking my head no to them. He wouldn't have it, "Take them. I'll bet you twenty dollars you have not had a bite of food today."

"Isn't that the point of coming over here for dinner? To eat?" I asked grabbing a cracker from him and taking a small nibble out of it.

"Yeah right, like we expect you to eat any actual food." He laughed.

"I made you some light soup." Esme lifted a pan from the oven.

I groaned.

"What is this, the recovery ward for drunks?" Edward spoke up. "You guys never did this for me when I was hung-over here."

"That was like once! And that was both of you. Also the two of you slept all day. You were in college. I wanted you guys to have the full experience." Esme laughed starting to prepare food.

"You two are terrible." I said getting up and making my way into the TV room to lie on my favorite couch. It was not the same couch as the one Edward and I were on our first night together but it was the same idea. Now every time that lay on it I remembered my first time falling asleep with him.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked me.

I nodded towards the other room. "Lying down. Can you bring me some headache medicine please?"

"Want another drink with that, I hear that helps sometimes." Carlisle called out.

I lifted my glass of Ginger Ale. "Cheers to ya Carlisle!"

Entering the TV room, I could tell that Carlisle must have spent the afternoon here as opposed to the other one that he was usually in or his office because there were newspapers all over the table and a few empty glasses. I sure hoped that he got in here to pick it up before Esme came in here or his ass was going to be hers.

Setting my glass down, I lay on the couch and grabbed one of the news papers from the table. Scanning it over with my eyes, I realized that it was the same one that I read the other day. I glimpse at the title again: "Ten Year Prison Sentence Now Served for Former High School Student".

Throwing the paper back on the table I reached for the next one. This one looked aged. The color had begun to fade into a yellowish color like old newspapers did.

Uh oh.

I scanned the paper and its article then caught my eye: "Eight Year Old Convicted as Adult for Adult Crimes".

I immediately threw the paper back and shot up looking to the newspapers on the table. They were all there. Every newspaper that had an article in it about what happened; the incident, the arrest, and the trial.

In my head I begin getting flashes of everything. The break in, blood, the bruises, the days spent in the hospital, and even more going in and out of the court room.

My head started spinning and I had to lie back down, burying my face in a pillow.

Why did Carlisle have all these still? Why was he reading them again? What the heck was going on?

I let out a giant sigh into the pillow as I felt a hand on my back. Turning my head from the pillow I was that it was Edward. He bent down to give me as quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come on baby, dinners ready." He said handing me a bottle of medicine.

After I swallowed them he reached out to grab my hand and pull me up. I noticed his eyes glance over at the table as he squeezed my hand. Once we got in to the kitchen, Emse and Carlisle were both in their seats with apologetic looks on their faces. I looked over to Edward to see him narrowing his eyes at them. I obviously missed a conversation while I was on the couch.

Esme had made everyone Chicken, Broccoli casserole with a side salad while I was given her homemade Chicken Noodle Soup.

Once Carlisle had finished saying grace everyone began eating in silence not saying a word. I slowly sipped the broth from my soup watching everyone. Carlisle would occasionally glance over to Esme would who would return his glance.

After five minutes I could not take the silence anymore and I threw my spoon down onto the table startling everyone. "Okay what the fuck is going on here? I'm not stupid, and you all are hiding something from me. Either that or you think you're going to say the wrong thing and I am going to break again. Well guess what, he got released, it happened just like we all knew he would, so spill!"

Everyone remained quiet for few moments, until I started to scoot my chair out to leave the room.

Esme was the first on to speak up. "You're right. We don't want to hide anything from you Bella we are just worried about him being out now and everything. Not that anything is going to happen to you. We have all moved on from that part of our lives." She set her fork down that she has been stabbing her food with. "Edward was upset about having the newspapers out where you would be able to find them."

"I'm fine you guys. Really you don't have to worry about me. This all happened ten years ago. I have had more than enough time to move on and live my life. I don't want to dwell and all that. Why do you still have those papers?"

"I saved them." Carlisle was the one to respond. He looked sad now.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. I don't really have an answer for that. But something in me just would not allow me to get rid of them. It was if I felt that if I kept them all for reminder. Not to us but to them." He looked down to his plate.

The truth was that everyone took what happened in different ways. Edward and his parents took it really hard. They felt that they could have done something to protect me and found a way to avoid what happened.. My parents, well I hated thinking about how it had affected them. They had ever even known about what happened that night at the party until months later. They didn't see it coming. Especially Charlie. He got the worst of it. As for Alice, well she brushed off the party event but after the worst she did not let me spend a night alone for almost 4 months.

"It's okay." I reached out and grabbed his hand. He squeezed mine in return.

"I ran into them yesterday." Carlisle quickly spat out.

"Who?" My heart started racing, nervous for the answer that was about to come.

"James and his dad. They were at the bank. I didn't talk to them much but his dad stopped me just to see how life was. James seemed to be okay. He looked good, like in high spirits of being out. He apparently already had a job lined up and is going to stay at his parent's house for a while. Of course he has been clean but he is going to support groups in hopes to remain that way unlike last time." Carlisle squeezed my hand once more before letting it go. Under the table Edward's hand and came to rest on my leg, rubbing it gently.

"Good for him." I said trying to stay calm. Truth was that we thought he had been okay before. Although things where a lot different then. But we were all reassured then to. "That's it isn't it?" I looked around the table at everyone. "You guys are worried that it still might not be enough. We heard it before that he was okay and that he had all his issues worked out before and yet it wasn't enough then. Now you're worried it's still not going to be enough now. Am I right?" I look down and started to play with my soup.

"Not at all!" Esme gasped out.

I narrowed my eyes looking at her.

Edward scooted over to me, "Honey, we just want to make sure that everything is okay in case something does happen. We want to make sure the he is stable first. He has been locked up for a while and doesn't know how to live in the real world anymore."

"Oh my gosh. I know that I was upset when I saw that he was out. But like I said, we knew that this was going to happen. What can we do about it? Get a security alarm for the house? Got it! Of course I was going to be worried and shocked that he was out. Why wouldn't I be? But I have realized that there is nothing we can do about it. What he did took over my life for too long and I don't want him to do it anymore. Get it? Now I'm done with this conversation. I am feeling like absolute hell right now. I am going to go back and lay down while you eat. Pack up some of the soup for me please Esme. I might be able to have a little more later but right now I need to make sure this stays down." I got up and stormed back into the other room.

Looking down onto the table with the newspapers just pissed me off even more. I bent down putting my hands on them and just pushed them, flinging them all off the table.

"Damnit." I said out loud.

This was not fair. I had moved on from this all and just one article in the paper made everything go crazy again. My mind was constantly spinning. The truth was that I was terrified. I had been terrified for a while that this was going to happen. But I was not about to let everyone know. I was a big girl now. I could take care of myself. I was not going to live in fear of the man that did this to me so long ago. Truth was I had forgiven him nine years ago. It was the only way that I would get over it and move on with my life.

At some point during my thoughts I had drifted off to sleep.

"Bella, sweetie, come on lets go home." My husband was whispering in my ear.

"Mmmmm." I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down to me. My bad mood earlier had disappeared.

"Come on, its late." He put his arms under me starting to lift me.

"What time is it?" I was still half asleep.

"Just after ten. Let's go sleep at home." I gave up. I wanted my bed. I didn't mind nights that we stayed here but waking up to his breath in my ears brought other things to my mind.

I got up and followed his lead out to the kitchen where his parents still were. After a quick good-bye and grabbing our leftovers we headed to the car.

"Hey!" Carlisle stuck his head outside the door. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Why?" I yelled back.

"To get to the other side you dummy!" He laughed and when back inside.

"Fucking Douche-lord." I made the rest of the way to the car.

"I'm sorry about tonight." Edward said as he opened my car door for me, shaking his head at his dad.

"What? Why?" I asked stepping inside the car.

Oh please don't start this now I am over it and don't want to be back in that mood.

"Because I am sure that's not what you expected from tonight." He said shutting the door. I laid my head back on the my seat shaking my head until I heard his door opening and I looked up to watch him get in. "We are going to get through this though."

"Babe, we have gotten through this. Now please drop it. I don't want to talk about it anymore more. Let's just go home." I winked at him making him grin at me.

I watched him the entire drive. He held my hand the whole time and every few minutes he would life it up to give it a kiss or he would steal looks at me. Halfway home I lead over giving him a kiss on the cheek and rested my head on his shoulder. He brought his around my shoulders to rub my arm.

I automatically laid one of mine on his leg and at first began to just scratching his leg. That then turned into my rubbing his leg from his knee to his thigh.

I was beginning to get myself going and I knew he knew where I was going with this. I looked up at him and sure enough, he was biting his lip. Looking back down I saw that he was beginning to harden. Thankfully he too had just put on sweats for dinner. This was always so much harder with jeans on.

Grabbing his cock through his pants I began slowly rubbing it as he grew more and more firm. I then reached down his pants and pulled him out.

Hearing the car blinker I looked up and saw that Edward was going to take the back roads home; Good idea.

Turning back to him and I began stroking him with my hands. Slow at first and then increasing speed. His hand that had been around my shoulders was now gripping my back. I could hear his breathing speed up as I continued. I adjusted my body so I could lower my head down to him and inserted all of him in my mouth at once making him jump.

With one big suck I slowly pulled him out. I allowed one hand to go down and juggle his balls as I stuck my tongue out, tracing it around him. Once I got back to his tip his hand was now in my hair, pushing gently down on my head signaling me to give it to him.

I put him back in my mouth and started moving my head up and down in circular motions. I had one hand still playing with his balls and the other was stroking his shaft and was in sync with my mouth.

Edward made a giant groan.

"Fuck baby, you mouth does fucking wonders." Being in the position I couldn't look up at him but I knew he was biting his lip and forcing his eyes to stay open.

I was all wet now.

I began bobbing my head fast and grabbing him tighter.

"Shit." He tensed up. "Baby I'm coming!" He groaned out and released into my mouth. This time I was sure that I could handle it and swallowed all his juices as they shot out.

Coming up for air I softy kissed his tip before put it back away in his pants and sitting backup in my seat just in time for us to pull into our neighborhood. I looked over as Edward and he was still coming down.

I reached over and put my hand back on his leg. He grabbed it and kissed it again.

Once we got home and up to our bedroom I wanted nothing more than to return to bed with my husband and get lost between the sheets with him while we intertwined each other's bodies.

Edward yawned.

I knew that I was going to have to wait for the morning although I wanted to throw him on the bed, straddle him and ride him into oblivion. He needed his rest. So after brushing my teeth I threw back some NyQuil in hopes for a deep undisturbed sleep.

I held back a sigh while stripping down to just my underwear. I pulled the covers back, climbing in and offering him his empty side of the bed.

"Thanks, Bells." He said and I nodded, hoping the new throbbing between my legs would soon subside. Edward undressed and then hopped in bed. He wrapped his arms around me, buried his nose in my hair and soon the room was filled with the deep snore I knew so well.

The next morning, I found myself humping Edward's ass somehow. I'd spent the whole night thinking about his cock and I wanted so much more of it.

"Baby," I all but moaned into his ear. He grunted in his sleep. "Baby, I need you."

He groaned becoming more alert.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Baby, I need you so bad." And to emphasize my point, I ran my hand down and wrapped my hand around his hard wood.

He moaned and flipped over quickly, closing his eyes when I started to stroke him slowly. Now that he was awake and alert to what I was doing he quickly wiggled out of his boxers and managed to quickly undress me as well.

"Fuck," was all he could say.

With a smirk, I quickly straddled him and released his cock for a moment. I stared at his thick cock. Fuck, I still had the dying urge to just shove it in me. I wrapped my hand around it once again and leaned down to kiss the head. I flicked my tongue over it once, earning a grunt from Edward and then pulled back. He needed to be in between me.

Edward grabbed my hips, angling his dick to my opening but before he could make another move, I pushed down hard, impaling myself on his cock and making us both scream out.

"Fuck, you, ugh, baby you feel so perfect around me."

If he keeps talking like that this won't last long.

I rode him as fast as I could, circling my hips so he could feel me around him.

"Ugh! Edward...fuck!" I started bouncing on his dick.

He grabbed my hips and pushed down hard, pushing his thick cock further in me. I screeched at the depth.

I quickened my pace, determined to make him scream MY name. I bent down and ran my teeth across his nipple like I knew he loved. He groaned but I needed more.

"Your pussy feels so fucking good." And I almost came from just that. Two can play that game.

I put my hands on his chest and rode him as hard and as fast as possible. The sound of our wet connection echoed throughout the room.

"Fuck, your cock is so big in my pussy! So thick!"

"Bellaa, fuck, keep talking" he demanded, grunting and jerking up into me wildly.

"Shit!" I screamed and tried to find my words. "I..fuck, I want you to cum in my pussy and...fuck! Cum in my pussy baby!"

He cupped my breast and tweaked my nipple. "You have to ugh...cum...let me feel your pussy baby." And with that, he jerked his hips and pounded into me so fucking hard, I saw stars.

"Shiiiiit! That fucking cock! EDDWAARRDD!" I yelled incoherently as my pussy clenched tight around him and I felt him cum in me. Edward was drenched in sweat, screaming MY name and every swear word there was.

I watched him, panting until his breathing slowed and his eyes opened. "Fuck."

I nodded, feeling cocky. "See how much I missed you?"

It was his turn to nod.

"I'm going to go clean up," I said. I slowly slid him out of me, both of us groaning and I hopped from bed. Edward spanked my ass and I giggled, disappearing in the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - I own nothing but the pretty Breaking Dawn things hanging in my room that I stare at every night.**

**So I have had this in my email for a while but just have not put it up because life has been nuts. Moving places and stuff like that.. So I have like one pre-written chapter left then I have to get my mind back in this... ... ...**

***11 Years ago***

Coming home from spending the night at Edward's house, for the first time, I really took a look at it. It suddenly seemed so plain. There were white walls in every room but the red kitchen. Tan furniture in the family room and brown leather in the living room. We had beautiful things in our house but nothing seemed to have the glow like it did at his house.

I walked through the living room back towards the family room. I found my mom sitting on the couch with Charlie and Alice rocking in the recliner. The TV was on but no one was watching.

"Hi." I said sitting my bag on the dining room table. I looked at Alice who was biting her bottom lip with an apologetic look.

I tried to keep a normal look on my face as I went and sat on the arm of the love seat.

"What's up?" I asked in an upbeat tone trying to ease the tension of anger and wonder that was filling the room.

"And where have you been young lady?" my mom questioned me.

Crap!

"I was not feeling good so I stayed at a friend's house last night. They wanted to go home anyway so I went with them." I was not telling a total lie. I really was not feeling well last night and I did go and stay with a friend.

"Who?" Alice asked.

DAMN HER!

"Rachel's" I answered quickly while giving her the shut the hell up look. She sucked both her lips in, keeping her eyes on me with a smirk on her face letting me know that she knew that I was lying.

The High School party scene never really appealed to Rachel much and she hardly ever made an appearance at one. My parents knew that but what Alice knew and that they did not was that Rachel was not there last night.

"And you did not think to call?" Charlie asked.

"Well my phone died and it was late. I was not sure if you were home yet or in bed." At least that was only a semi-lie.

My parents looked at each other smiling with their eyes and then looked back at me. I did not need an explanation to the looks they gave each other at the mention of last night.

"Okay," Mom said.

"Okay?"

She nodded her head.

Wow, that turned out being easier than I thought it was going to be. I was expecting to get bombarded with questions. Before they could think of anything else I took my chance to get out.

"Come on Al, I need to unpack and charge my phone."

"Okie dokie," she jumped up from the chair and followed me out of the room.

"Oh hey girls," mom yelled behind us. "Don't forget about dinner at the club tonight. We are going in a few hours so please look nice tonight."

I looked back to Alice who twitched her eyebrows at me grinning. The Country Club was her favorite place to eat. My parents went there often, usually alone, but whenever they took me they made sure to invite her.

Walking up the stairs I debated whether or not I should tell her about all of last night's events. I knew though that I was going to have to tell her because as soon as we got in my room she walked to my bed sitting down with her arms folded waiting for me to talk.

Without looking at her I plugged my phone into my charger and went to sit by her. I grabbed a pillow, took a deep breath and buried my face into it. When I was with Edward it was easy not to think about everything. My mind had been occupied. I had learned quite a bit about him; his interest in cars, fishing, and sports. His parents had season tickets to Washington Basketball and he was excited about making all the trips to see the home games. WDub was also where he hoped to attend college. His birthday had just past so he was already eighteen and his parents had given him the SUV has a birthday present.

At his old house he used to have a dog named Ralph that died last year. He also had an ex-girlfriend that he had been with for over a year. I avoided talking about that too long. He saw my resistance on the topic.

"I ended it. I just could not be in a relationship like that one anymore. In the beginning it was really good. When we first started dating she was extremely shy but still such a fun person. The longer we dated the more friends she got and her personality began shifting. After a while the fun was gone. We barely talked and she started becoming this shallow person and I was just another one of her accessories," he had explained.

"So?" I heard Alice's voice.

"What?" I looked up at her dazed, laying my head on the pillow.

"Where did you stay last night?" She said tugging the pillow away from me.

Looking around my room I studied how different it was compared to any room at the Cullen's. My TV, which now looked a lot smaller to me, was on a shelf that held all my favorite books. My room seemed childish with the bright pink color, which I always loved, on my walls. There was a relief and calmness that had begun settling in me since I got home and being in my room relaxed me even more.

Lily was beginning to fidget in impatience so I finally answered her, "Edward's."

"Edward Cullen!" She yelled so loud it startled me. I jumped over to her and put my hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhh."

"Sorry," she mumbled under my hand.

We both sat back up and I grabbed another pillow to wrap my body around.

"Edward Cullen?" she whispered.

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"How the heck did that happen? I mean don't get me wrong anyone would love to have a sleep over with him. But what!" She stood up and crossed the room. I started chewing on my thumbnail waiting to see if she was done. "Well?" She impatiently asked.

I took another deep breath and looked to the floor, trying to pinch the hairs of the white carpet with my toes. I let one giant sigh out before responding. "Lil, James attacked me last night."

"Attacked you?" She looked confused.

I nodded. "Yeah. After I went outside he followed me."

"Bella, oh my gosh. I am so sorry." She came over and hugged me to her. "Did he-"

I cut her off and sat up. "No. He tried but Edward came out and stopped him." I looked at her with my lips pressed together.

"Oh my gosh," She slouched down. "I knew I should have gone out with you."

Thinking back to her activities at that time during the night, there was no way she would have taken a break just to accompany me outside for my quick release of the forced down shot I had taken. If she had come she would have complained the whole time about me having a weak stomach.

"It's okay."

"So you're okay right?" she looked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"So what all happened?" she asked me. With that I told her everything from getting sick to being pinned on the bench, then how Edward stepped in to stop him. And then how we saw my parents which was why he let me stay over at his house.

"So now about Edward," she straightened herself up. "How did all that go? Spending the night with him and half of today?" I laughed at her.

One of my favorite similarities that Alice and I share is that we both hate sad, tense, and awkward situations. We always did whatever we could to lighten the mood in those moments and move on to more joyful topics.

By the time I finished telling her about my time with Edward and answered her five thousand questions it was time to get ready for dinner.

Esme's shirt was dressy enough for the club so I changed into a skirt and heals. Alice suggested that I never returned the shirt since she thought that I looked so good in it but there was no way I was going to agree to that

We were about halfway through dinner when my phone went off. I jumped quickly to grab it in excitement. Luckily my parents were so involved in their discussion about a case of Charlie's that did not care that I was getting on my phone.

It was a text from Edward:

"How are you?"

I quickly responded:

"Great, you?"

Within minutes he replied:

"Fine. What are you doing?"

I looked at my parents who were still oblivious to my texting.

"At dinner with my parents and Al."

"I just got done eating. I don't think I am going to be able to move of a few days."

"Well I'll let you know what you miss."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I had fun hanging out with you."

I looked up from my phone making sure no one saw how red my face was. My parents were talking to people from another table and Alice was now on her phone.

"Me too."

He and I texted all the way through dinner up until I finally fell into a deep dreamless sleep actually excited for school the next day to see him again.

This first half of school went by slower than I ever thought possible. I was constantly on the lookout for James but never saw him. Rachel had mentioned that he was not in class. So the question lingering in my head all day was if Edward's parents actually had talked to his. By lunch I was at ease about seeing Edward. Alice had it confirmed by a teacher that he was not at school.

Now my stomach was turning with the nerves about seeing Edward soon.

I spotted him after I left the lunchroom as I was heading towards my fourth hour. He was standing by the main entrance to the commons area and was dressed in dark blue jeans and a button up pink shirt. My heart stopped for a minute. The vision of him in pink with his tan was an image; fried in my brain forever.

When Edward saw me his face beamed. It was if he had been as excited to see me, as I was to see him.

"I have an invitation for you," he said when I made it over to him. I looked at him curiously. "My mom wants you to come over next Sunday for dinner."

"Okay." I smiled, more than willing to go to hang out at his house some more.

"But before that," he paused, turning starting to walk in the direction of our class. "I was wondering if you would want to do something on Friday night."

"Like a date?"

"Yes…if you would like it to be a date."

"Yes!" I said a little too loud and a bit too quickly.

"Okay," he laughed at me. As the blush rushed to my face I tried to laugh with him to hide it.

Butterflies were filling my stomach. Earlier in the day I had wanted to ask him about James and I anything had happened but now I did not want to kill the excitement buzz I was currently going through. Unfortunately he did that for me.

"So, my mom talked to James's parents." We were almost to class and he slowed his walking.

All the feelings of happiness were pushed out.

"And?" I looked down at the floor.

"That's why he is not here."

Shocked, I looked back up. "What? Why would they keep him home? Is he trying to make this all about him like he is the victim or something?" I was beginning to get myself worked up.

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop, turning me to face him.

"Bella." He looked down into my eyes. "They're making him go get help."

"Really? Why?" I know that some people went to talk to someone professionals when they had problems or wanted to talk about this. But I would have never guessed that his parents would do something this extreme for a first time incidence. They always tried seeing the best in James and it was hard to believe that they would cave so easily to do something so quickly. Edward noticed the confusion on my face.

"His parents are worried. You did not see him this summer. He was really out of control; partying almost every night. Out till the early morning and sleeping all day. Doing only Lord knows what with whom. He even got in a few bad fights. This was the last straw for them." He was talking a low caring voice; obviously not wanting anyone to overhear.

"When does he get back?" I looked up admiring all his facial features. His hair. His chin. Those deeply glorious eyes. Butterflies still streaming my entire body from how close we were.

"Tomorrow, I believe."

"He's not going to be very happy." I was actually positive that he was going to be radiating with fury. James was always good at doing things against his parents will to get back at them. The thought of what he might do now scared me to death.

"No he won't." He again saw all my feelings that must have been displaying on my face because he grabbed me and pulled me in a tight embrace. "You don't have to worry. He's not going to do anything to you. You know I won't let him." The fear drifted away but was now replaced with embarrassment as soon as Jessica walked by.

"What the hell? When did this happen?" she yelled.

I laughed and stepped away from him turning towards Jessica who was smugly biting her lips. She stood there with her hand on her tiny little hips and her brown her was falling in her face as she gawked at us.

I just shook my head at her and walked into the classroom. Lucky for me Mrs. Williams had stacks of papers that needed grading so I was able to keep my mind busy for the most part.

When my mind did wander thoughts of James coming back to school the next day was all I was able to think of. The uneasy feeling was back but much worse. Earlier in the day I thought he was going to be mad about Saturday night. It was going to be much worse than that now. His parents were making him go see someone about it, and with his parents knowing about what happened meant that James or I told someone.

James has a past reputation of his bad anger and bullying when he was angry. He had never been like that toward me but I now had the fear that he might start now. He was big headed enough that whatever he was being made do today was not going to change his mind about any actions he has thought about taking against this situation or Edward and I.

I was now thinking about faking sick tonight so I could stay home from school for a few days. However, I if I did that it would leave Edward alone to face James. I did not want to do that.

I looked up from the papers I was working on and over to Edward. He was watching me. He smiling and winked.

How he had such power over me, I will never know. Just looking at him was making my head spin. The thoughts of having another night to be alone with him made me want to pass out. All thoughts of James vanished and they all focused on Friday night. I look a deep breath to calm myself down from my over whelming happiness I got around him and how much I wanted to spend time with him.

Four more days.

What will we do? Where is he going to take me? What on earth am I going to wear? With that question coming up, I figured that Lily would defiantly want to take a quick trip to the mall one night this week. When we would go shopping it was as if she got a high picking out clothes for me. I did not complain because it made it that much easier for me.

My biggest problem now was just making it through the week.

The next day at school I found Edward outside talking to Alice. She was all worked up about something. I had one guess. When I told her about him asking me out she was almost as giggly as I was about it.

Once they caught a glance of me approaching they stopping their conversation and watched me.

"Morning." I greeted them.

"Hi." Alice hugged me.

When I backed up Edward grabbed me and hugged me as well. Shocked, I froze and Alice giggled

"James is not here yet." Edward whispered in my ear.

Thanks for the reminder.

I was on the lookout all day for him to show up but he never did.

The next day started the same. Edward was waiting for me to tell me that James was not there that day either. I was actually starting to get worried about what was actually going on. The next morning we finally learned something.

"Hello." Edward said coming in to hug me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I was getting used to the hugs but now the kiss startled me. My heart sped up to an increasing rate that I thought that at any moment it would stop.

"Hi," I pushed out.

"Morning." We started to walk into the school. "So," he hesitated. "My mom talked to James's mom this morning." He looked down at me.

My mind started going wild at the possibilities of what that conversation could have involved. But what I was worried about the most was the day that he will be back. Today? Tomorrow? Monday? Edward interrupted my thoughts and worries.

"They sent him to rehab."

"Rehab?" That was the last thing that I would have thought was done with him. "Why?"

"Well after talking with a few people it was decided that it was the best thing for him. He was starting to have a real problem and they are hoping that getting him sober will put him back on track. They are letting him home school from there and when the course is complete he can return back to school. He is going to some facility out of state where he can focus on the recovery."

"How long is it for?"

"I think it's some program that last month."

I was not sure if that would do anything but the best that I could do was hope for a good outcome. If James really was as bad as Edward said he was over the summer then maybe it is what was best for him. Maybe he really could get better and go back to the old James that we all used to know and not the monster that appeared the other night. I was still nervous about what could happen if this did not work but at least he was put away for a month.

Today was already Thursday, which meant that Alice and I would be taking a shopping trip right after school. I tried to do my best to not let Edward know that Alice was taking this so over the top and doing so much to get ready just for one date and her wanting me to look so good. He has already seen me right after I have woken up. How much worse can I get?

It seems that Alice told him though.

Edward was walking me to my car, which I was going drop off at home before leaving so Alice could drive.

"Well have fun at the mall tonight." He said in a teasing tone.

"What? She told you?" I was a bit frustrated and whinny. I did not want him to think that I was trying too hard.

"Yes. Why am I not supposed to know that you are going?" He moved aside so I could walk in front of him to get through some cars.

"Well I guess that it doesn't matter. But don't you find it a bit much to be buying a whole new outfitter just for one night?"

He shrugged.

We were at my car now and I was leaning against it with him standing in for me.

"For all you know I might have went last night and got myself something new." He said that as he took a step towards me.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

I did not question him about that. I was not sure if I wanted to know the answer. I just stared into his eyes, as he got closer to me, my heart starting to race. I wanted to just reach out to him and pull him closer but scared I might explode.

There was a fire burning in between us and I know that he saw it too. He took one more step closer, now only inches away. One hand came up and touched my face.

I stopped breathing.

Unable to stop looking into his eyes I felt another hand on my hips and pull me close; our bodies now touching. I knew what was coming up next, finally remembering to breathe again.

His head slowly came down to mine. My whole body grew weak.

Then he did it.

His soft lips on mine were like nothing I've ever felt. They were soft and were so gentle on mine. It was almost the sensation of Heaven with just one simple touch. The desire to never let it end was increasing.

I let my arms wrap around his shoulders and take all of him in.

As his tongue met mine I could even taste the mint of his gum he was chewing before. He must have carefully spit it out earlier without me noticing, planning to do this.

It felt as if we were kissing forever when he stopped and stepped back to look at me.

My body sank a little and it took me a minute to come down from my high and back to reality. He smiled at me and opened my door. I did not want to leave him. As I stepped aside to get in I caught a glimpse of Alice a few cars down with her hand over her month in excitement.

"Have fun tonight." He said stepping in for one last little kiss before I got into the car.

"Thank you." I was still speechless about it all. But yet I wanted to it again and again.

He closed the door for me and waved walking away.

I sat in my car until I caught my breath. Finally after a few minutes of my hand resting on my lips and utter ridiculous smiling started my car to get ready for my evening with Alice.


End file.
